Blood and Tears
by chica blanca
Summary: one shot with Kagome and Inuyasha, after the final battle with Naraku.now no longer a one shot... follow the gang through the aftermath and as they learn just because their adversary is dead, it doesnt mean the tears will stop...
1. Chapter 1

'Blood, so much blood, how is he even still conscious?' was the running thought in Kagome's mind. Lying in an abandoned hut, Inuyasha was bleeding from several deep wounds. Kagome was trying to stop the bleeding while she waited for the others to get back from Kaede's village with medications.

They should be celebrating. It had taken them so long to finally and completely destroy Naraku, and now Kagome couldn't even be happy about that with how injured Inuyasha was. She blinked back her tears; he always hated it when she cried.

Finally the bleeding slowed and he fell into a light sleep. Once she was sure that he was asleep, she rushed out of the hut. Making sure there were a several feet between her and the hut she let her tears go.

Falling to her knees, the sobs racked her small frame. She couldn't lose him now, not after everything. He was her rock, her protector. She heard a snap of a twig over the sound of her sobs. Turning with a gasp she prepared to fight off a demon. What she wasn't prepared for was a staggering Inuyasha using the Tessaiga to make his way over to her.

Jumping to her feet she made it to his side just in time to help him hit the ground softly. He was breathing hard from the effort to get to her.

"What were you thinking? You probably started bleeding again…" She checked under the bandages that littered his chest and arms. Luckily he hadn't ripped them open again.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

She wiped at her face to try and hide the fact, but knew it was useless. "Just…emotional, you know me."

His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He reached a hand up and smoothed away a tear with his thumb. "Don't cry. It kills me to see you cry."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "That's why I left the hut, guess I should have gone further. Come on, let's get you back inside."

She helped him to his feet and between leaning on her and the Tessaiga they made their way back into the hut. She laid him down on the pallet and was surprised when he kept his grip on her waist.

"I had to get off my deathbed to come and get you, I am not letting you out of my reach." He growled softly and pulled her so that she was lying beside him. He tucked her head under his chin so that her head rested on the only part of his chest that wasn't covered in bandages.

She could feel his heart beating beneath her head. "I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked fearfully.

She could feel the vibrations of his answer. "Never. You always make the pain go away." He held her tighter. "I…I love you, Kagome." He said almost too soft to her.

She craned her neck to look into his eyes. She saw a mixture of fear and love shining down on her. "I love you, too, Inuyasha." She couldn't help the single tear that fell down her face. He reached up his hand and wiped the tear from her face. Cupping her chin in his hand, he tilted her head up to meet his in a gentle kiss.

The grip around her tightened and Inuyasha buried his face in her neck. Breathing in her scent deeply, he growled softly. "Mine."

That single word filled Kagome's heart close to bursting. Wrapping her arms gently around him she nodded and murmured, "Yours, forever."

"Forever." He agreed burrowing further into her hair. He breathed deeply and Kagome knew that he was finally asleep. She let go of all of her fears of the future and drifted off to sleep wrapped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay a few things before we move on to chapter two…

First, none of the characters belong to me, except for any that I add in the later chapters

Second, I had alittle argument with the voice in my head:

Voice- You have 3 working fanfictions at the moment, a fiction you just started…DO NOT make the supposedly one-shot into a multi chaptered piece.

Me- but, the reviewers…and the plot bunnies!

Voice- NO, you have to sleep sometime…

Me-Nah, Who needs sleep? Caffiene is my new best friend!

Voice- she will never learn…(shakes head and sighs)

So keeping that in mind, this may take a while to get posted…on with the story!

Chapter two… Visitor

Light was just filling the hut when Kagome rolled over and cracked an eye open. Her vision was filled with a toned chest wrapped in bandages. Suddenly remembering that the half demon lying beside her was wounded, she sat up and started to check under the bandages. This caused an annoyed growl to escape from Inuyasha's lips.

He cracked one eye open and glared at her. "Can I sleep?"

She smiled down at him. "Of course, just as soon as I make sure you are healing."

He just rolled his eyes and let her change the dressings. When she was finishing Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the door to the hut. He sat up quickly, and breathed deeply, obviously trying to catch a scent.

"We have a visitor." He said, getting to his feet and grabbing the Tessiaga.

Kagome looked outside of the hut. "Who?" He just leaned against the doorframe and stared at the path. She had to say he was an interesting sight. Stripped to the waist, half covered in bandages, yet still with the air of confidence that he always seemed to carry around.

Soon the tall, imposing figure of Sesshomaru came from over the hill and he walked down the path towards the hut, his cold face never changing expression.

He came to a stop, twenty or so feet away. "So, you still live, brother."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "For the moment."

Kagome looked in amazement between the two. It had to be the only time she had ever seen them together without swords drawn, or at least insults flying.

Sesshomaru nodded. "So he is destroyed?" Inuyasha nodded. "Good." The cold demon turned and started back up the path. "I will be in touch." He called without turning around.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in shock. "Did he just call me brother?" he scratched his head.

"Do you think someone hit him over the head or something?" Kagome replied.

Inuyasha turned back to the hut. "I want to sleep. Can't think of why my homicidal brother just decided to be friendly all of a sudden."

Kagome laughed and followed him. A few hours of sleep later and Miroku and Sango showed up with the herbal medicines that would allow Inuyasha to heal faster. Miroku, being Miroku, teased them both when he found them lying together.

Trying to redirect the conversation, Kagome asked, "So Miroku, how is your hand?"

"All sealed up." The monk smiled, baring his hand for them to see the pink scar that used to contain the windtunnel.

"So Kagome, are you headed home for a while? You haven't been back in almost two months." Sango asked, and Kagome noticed Inuyasha's ears perk up.

"Yeah, it's been ages since I have seen them." She noticed his ears droop slightly. "Of course, you will be coming with me right, Inuyasha? I can not possible bring back all of the goodies that everyone will want by myself." She had to smile at his expression.

"Sure whatever." He shrugged.

Sango and Kagome exchanged knowing looks. Changing the subject Kagome asked after Shippo.

"Oh, he is wasn't happy that I made him stay at Kaede's, but I told him that

we would be back soon." Sango said.

Kagome nodded, wrapping the last of the bandages around Inuyasha's chest. "There, all done. Do you want to eat before we leave?" she asked him.

"Nah, Lets get going." He said, surprising them all. They gathered up their supplies and started towards Kaede's village. Kagome told the others about Sesshomaru's visit. They were all rather shocked and Inuyasha was deep in thought the entire trip.

AN: please review…you know you want to….


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok a few things…Kagome's mom is going to be 'mom.' Its just easier…call me lazy. Oh and I think its funny Inu's obsession with ramen, my brother used to eat it everyday, sometimes for breakfast! Anyways, enough with my craziness, on with the story!

Chapter 3…Mmmm, Ramen!

"We will be back in a few days, Shippo." Kagome called from the edge of the well.

"Aww, Kagome, you just got here!" whined the young kitsune, jumping onto the edge of the well and crossing his arms.

"Yes, but don't you want all the goodies I am going to bring back?"

The little kitsune's eyes widened and his face changed in an instant. "Oh yeah! What are you waiting for then?" he jumped up and hugged the amused girl goodbye.

"Bye runt." Inuyasha grunted, as he got ready to jump down the well.

Before he could leave, Shippo wrapped his arms around his neck in a quick hug and said quickly. "I am glad you're better." Before running off, leaving the half demon gaping in shock.

He stared at Kagome. "Is everyone going crazy?"

"It was sweet." She smiled as she looked in the direction the little fox ran off to.

"Feh, sweet?" Inuyasha shook his head and jumped down the well, Kagome following him unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"MOM! I'm back!" Kagome called as the two walked through the door.

Mom turned from the stove and quickly came to give her daughter a hug. "I am so glad you are back! Everything okay?" she asked, releasing Kagome enough to look her in the face.

"Yes, everything is great." She said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It is nice to see you as well, Inuyasha." Mom said, returning to her cooking.

"You too," the half demon managed to say in between sniffing the amazing aromas coming from the stove.

She laughed gently at him. "Dinner will be ready soon, though I dare say I will need to add more."

Inuyasha blushed and looked down. Mom noticed and smiled, "Don't worry about it. I enjoy seeing you enjoy my food."

Kagome stretched. "Well, I could eat a horse!"

Inuyasha wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Why would you want to eat a horse?" he asked in disgust.

Kagome's only reply was to bang her head on the kitchen table, to the great amusement of her mother.

"Urg…I am so full!" Kagome exclaimed some time later, lying on her bed.

"MmmHmm." Inuyasha agreed from his spot on the floor, annoying the cat.

"You know if you keep annoying him, he will…(AHHH, damn cat!)…scratch you." She ended with a smirk as he nursed his hurt hand. She yawned. "I am going to take a bath before I fall asleep, try not to annoy the cat anymore, okay?"

"Hmpf. Stupid cat." He mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later…

Kagome stumbled back to her room, feeling clean and warm, wrapped in her pajamas. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed, seeming to have a staring contest with the cat. Raising an eyebrow at this strange sight she flopped on the other side of Inuyasha and started brushing her hair.

Inuyasha hmpfed and ceased the contest with the cat and turned his attention to the now clean girl. "Why must you bathe with such smelly soap?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

Kagome looked at him in amusement. "You know most guys would say I smelt nice."

He grumbled something where she could only make out the words, "…smelt nice before…"

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean with dirt and grime?"

He grumbled again. "No, 'cause you smelled…" he said the next words to low for her to hear.

"Smelled like? What?"

"Becauseyousmelledlikeme." He said quickly, and then ducked his head in embarrassment.

It took a moment for the words to separate themselves in her mind, but when they did a wide smile broke out on her face. "That is so sweet! In a strange, possessive kind of way, but really sweet." She lifted his chin with her hand so that his eyes had to meet hers.

"You don't think I'm weird?" he asked fearfully.

"Of course you are weird, but did I say that was a bad thing?" she teased, leaning in to catch his lips in a kiss. He was shocked for a moment, then melted into her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

A few minutes later they came up for air and he smiled wryly at her. "Well, maybe I don't mind you taking showers, because then I get to get you to smell like me again."

She laughed softly into his chest, comfortably curled in his lap. She was content to lay there in the silence, watching the moonrise in the dark sky.

"You know," he said breaking the silence. "I could really go for some ramen!"

All she could do was groan and his demon hearing picked up the words, "Bottomless pit, I swear!"

AN: okay some fun and fluff, more plot next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4…LORD???

Sango was sitting under a tree, trying to ignore the monk who kept glancing in her direction. He was digging in the herb garden in front of Keade's hut. Sango was trying to relax in the shade, resting her injuries that were still healing. She closed her eyes and her thoughts turned to her lost brother. After Naraku's downfall, Kohoku was nowhere to be seen. Her only comfort was that he was no longer under the evil man's control.

She felt a presence near her and she opened her eyes to see Miroku take a seat on the ground next to her. He wordlessly handed her a piece of fruit and bit into his own.

"Thank you." She said quietly. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. Hentai monk she could handle, it was when he was sweet and gentlemanly that she found it hard to think straight.

"I wonder how Inuyasha is faring in Kagome's time," he said to break the silence.

"They seemed rather close right before they left."

Miroku gave her a piercing look. "Indeed." She seemed to lose herself in his blue eyes and as he leaned towards her, her breath hitched. He stopped, his lips only centimeters from her own, and she licked her lips in nervousness. He reached a hand up and trailed a path along her jaw line, finally cupping her chin and drawing her to him. The kiss was soft and sweet, not pushy as she had always thought his kisses would be.

Sango pulled back slightly and looked deep into his eyes. "What does this mean?" she asked uncertainly.

"My dear Sango, you hold my heart. I wish to spend the rest of my life by your side. Now that I know I have a life to live for." He pulled the covering, which he still wore out of habit, off of his hand.

"But…all of the others?" she asked, fear and anger in her eyes.

"My dear, there is no other." He assured her, then cut off any other doubts she had by covering her mouth with his own.

When they finally broke apart she gave him a calculating stare. "You know, if you stray, I will be forced to kill you." She stated matter-of-factly.

Miroku gulped but smiled. "I told you, you are the only one for me."

She smiled and began to say something else when something caused them to both look towards the path that led away from the village. "Demon?" she asked

Miroku nodded. "And coming fast. The only one I can think of is Kouga."

Sango grimaced. "I am glad Kagome and Inuyasha are gone." Miroku nodded and then stood as the whirlwind approached them.

Kouga stopped in front of them and looked around. "Where is she?" he asked impatiently.

"And a hello to you too." Miroku smirked.

Kouga just glared. "So?"

Miroku decided for diplomacy. "She is back in her time."

Kouga growled. "And the mutt?"

"He accompanied her." This gained another growl from the wolf.

"Fine. I will just wait for their return." He muttered and walked off to relax under a tree.

Sango raised an eyebrow and all Miroku could do was shrug. In all of the confusion another figure appeared over the horizon. He was about mid-height and the fading sunlight glinted off his golden hair that hung past his waist. As he drew closer they realized that he was demon, Inu to be exact. His pointed ears were very reminiscent of Sesshomaru, but he only had one slash mark on each of his cheekbones. Bright blue eyes scanned the small gathering, until they rested on Miroku and Sango.

Making a decision, he stepped towards Miroku and gave him a short bow. "You are the monk, Miroku. And the Demon slayer, Sango, correct?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then nodded. The demon nodded. "I am Mateo, and am looking for Lord Inuyasha."

Three people inhaled sharply. "Lord?" they all asked and Kouga fell over laughing.

"That mutt?"

The demon's eyes narrowed dangerously and Miroku bashed Kouga over the head with his staff, effectively shutting the wolf up. "My apologies, the wolf has no manners."

Mateo snarled in disgust. "I see. So where is Lord Inuyasha?"

"Well, he should be back shortly. Possible in the next day or so."

This seemed to please the demon and he walked off. "I will be back in a few days." He called over his shoulder. Sango and Miroku just looked at each other in shock.

AN: told you there would be more plot….he he he… Anyways I have a strange question, Kagome's three girlfriends… now I know one is a 'nerd' and two of them don't think Kag and Inu should be together while the other is a romantic…I just don't know who is who! If anyone can help I would be very grateful… as always please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: first I want to thank xXbeautifullyshatteredXx for her help, thank you! thank you! thank you! And everyone else who reviewed, thank you as well. On with the story! 

Chapter 5

Kagome woke wrapped in the arms of Inuyasha. She smiled up at the still sleeping half demon. His ears twitched in his sleep and she had to fight from giggling. He seemed to sense she was awake anyways and pulled her closer to him. She buried her face in his chest and was content to lay there the rest of the day. That was until her stomach growled.

Inuyasha smirked without opening his eyes. "Hungry?"

She groaned but sat up and stretched. "How about you? Or were those two cups of Ramen at midnight last night enough to sate your appetite?"

He cracked an eye open and she laughed. "Did you say something about Ramen?" his ears twitched.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the sleep mussed half demon into a sitting position. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his eyes seemed only to be able to open halfway. "Come on, you nut, let's get some breakfast." She urged.

He lazily gave her a half grin as he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Sure love." He kissed her deep, then left her standing dazed as he rushed out of the room. "Last one there makes breakfast!" he yelled.

Coming out of her stupor she rushed out and yelled back, "Hey cheater! Come back here!" Telling him to 'sit' crossed her mind, but her mom was rather ticked that last time with the gigantic hole in the floor.

When she made it down the stairs and into the kitchen he was already in the fridge, looking for food. As she passed him to grab bowls and cups she knocked him up side the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"You cheated," she said simply and began pouring the cereal into the bowls.

"Keh, I am a half demon." He reasoned.

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Her mom came in then and smiled at the two eating breakfast and bickering good-naturedly. "Kagome, it has been a long time since you have been home. Why don't you call your friends over for a visit?" she suggested.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He had met her friends on a few occasions but they had always been rather brief. In his opinion they were a bunch of giggling girls, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. He figured he could find a way to disappear for a few hours.

His salvation came through the door in the form of Souta. "Hey Inuyasha! I just got that new video game that was being advertised last time you were here. After breakfast, ya wanna play?"

Inuyasha reached over and ruffled the boy's hair as he passed. "Sure runt, sounds like fun."

And so after breakfast, Inuyasha and Souta disappeared into the living room and Kagome got on the phone to invite her friends over. Gramps had told the school that she had gone out of the country for an operation, which explained her long absence from school.

Kagome had time to change out of her pajamas and tie a bandanna around Inuyasha's head before there was a knock on the door. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all expressed their happiness that she was back, and apparently better.

As they passed the living room on the way up to her room, Kagome stuck her head in and asked, "Inuyasha, you alright for a while?"

(whispering together) "Inuyasha? Isn't he that possessive jerk she hangs around?" Yuka.

"He's here, to nurse her back to health I bet!" Ayumi said with stars in her eyes.

"He is going to lead her into trouble." Eri shook her head. "To think, she could have a guy like Hojo." (end whisper)

Unfortunately, they didn't talk low enough for Inuyasha's demonic hearing to miss. He growled slightly and Kagome gave him a look. He pulled her down to the floor next to where he was sitting, and whispered in her ear.

"Who the hell is Hojo?"

She smiled and kissed his scowling cheek. "Nobody." He gave her a look, then pulled her to him in a possessive kiss. They were broken apart by Souta's yell of 'UH, Yuck!' and the pillow he beat them over the heads with.

Kagome rolled her eyes then stood. "I'll see ya later." She ushered her friends out of the living room and up to her room.

"So Kagome, what are you going to do about all of the school you've missed?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome sighed. "I have to take exams to cover everything I missed. Then, hopefully I can graduate after this last year with the rest of you."

"Enough talk about school. I wanna know what's going on with your guy." Eri prodded.

"What do you mean?"

Yuka rolled her eyes. "So…is he still a possessive jerk, or what?"

"Errr…well…sort of…" she admitted.

Eri and Yuka each grabbed an arm. "Then why do you put up with him, Kagome? He will only bring you heartache and despair." They exclaimed.

She looked between her two friends and shook her head. "He may be a stubborn, possessive, jerk, but he's 'my' stubborn, possessive jerk. Besides he has plenty of redeeming qualities about him."

"Such as?" Eri asked skeptically.

Kagome smiled. "He can be sweet and he always puts me first. There is just a side of him that not a lot of people get to see." She insisted.

Yuka sighed. "Lost cause. "

Eri nodded. "Uh-huh."

Ayumi smiled. "How romantic!"

Kagome looked between her three friends and shook her head. "Change of subject?" she pleaded.

Downstairs Inuyasha and Souta were battling it out. After completing a very complex move, Souta asked, "So Inuyasha, are you going to marry my sister, or what?"

Caught completely off guard Souta's player easily decapitated Inuyasha's player while Inuyasha stared at the boy in shock. "Huh?

Uh… yeah…I think so." He said, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Good." Souta said as he set up the next battle.

"Good?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused now.

Souta nodded. "Yeah, I always wanted a big brother."

"I…uh.." Inuyasha was lost for words. He felt an unknown emotion well up in his chest. "I've always wanted a little brother." He grabbed the boy around the waist and tickled him mercifully. They rolled around on the floor for several minutes, laughing and wrestling.

Eventually the two stopped, breathless and Souta picked up the game controller. "So you ready for me to kick your butt again?" he asked, using Inuyasha as a backrest.

"Yeah, whatever, you just got lucky runt." He replied, his voice slightly thick.

AN: okay more fluff, cant help it…don't worry it wont all be fluffy, the title is 'blood and tears'. Oh and on another note, this is only rated T so there will be no lemons…just imagine them yourselves. And I will let you know when they have actually 'mated' but I am trying to keep it under the correct rating…please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi left after dinner and Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta crashed on the couch and watched a movie. Soon enough Souta was falling asleep and Inuyasha volunteered to carry him up to bed while Kagome went to take a quick shower. Inuyasha flopped on her bed, nesting down into the covers and waited for her.

She returned clean and warm from her shower and jumped on the Inuyasha shaped lump in the bed. Laughing he jumped up and tackled her under him, wet hair flying. He kissed a line up her neck and across her jaw. Shivering at the sensation, Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair. After a few moments, Inuyasha pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"We have to stop." He said in a strained sort of way.

"Why?" she asked, trying to get her breath back.

"Because, soon I will not be able to." He kissed her forehead.

"Maybe that is not a bad thing." She said quietly, blushing slightly.

Golden eyes locked on brown in an intense stare. Inuyasha's breathing was ragged and he was leaning on his forearms over her, his hair enveloping them in a silver cocoon. "Do you know what you are saying?" he breathed.

"Yes." Was all she said before she pulled him back down to her.

(AN: ok here's where you can imagine what happens next on your own. Told you there would be no lemons…needless to say they are going to be 'mates' after this…)

Lost in a daze of pleasure and pain, Kagome lay with her head pillowed on Inuyasha's chest. He drew lazy circles across her back and every once in awhile he growled in contentment.

Eventually he broke the silence. "Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm?"

"You are okay, right? You don't regret it?" he asked, concern heavy in his words.

She tilted her head up so that she could look him in the eyes. Smiling softly she adjusted so that their faces were level and she took his face in her hands. "I am much, much more than okay, and I have absolutely no regrets." She assured him before she covered his lips with her own.

She settled back down on his shoulder and curled up as close as she could get to him. "I love you, Inuyasha." She breathed before she drifted off to sleep.

"Love you, mate." Inuyasha replied, hugging her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be back in a few days, Mom!" Kagome yelled as they headed out the door the next morning.

"Man! Do you have rocks in this bag, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he hefted her yellow backpack and extra duffle she had decided to bring.

"You know that I have exams in a week. I have to study; I can't fail them. And besides, half of that is goodies for everyone." She reminded him.

"Oh yeah," his thoughts turned to the potato chips he knew were in the bag.

She rolled her eyes and jumped in the well, Inuyasha close on her heels. On the other side, sunlight greeted them along with their friends. Amid the chaos of everyone reuniting, Inuyasha dropped the bags, turned around and growled. That got everyone's attention, especially when the whirlwind came into view.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and started muttering about 'stupid wolves' with a few unflattering adjectives thrown in for good measure.

Kouga came to a stop about twenty feet away from the group. He stared at them, for once speechless. Eventually he found his voice. "HOW COULD YOU? I WILL KILL YOU MUTT!" he yelled getting ready to launch himself at the pair.

Inuyasha was already unsheathing the Tessiaga when Kagome stepped out from behind him. Paranoia and living through numerous battles had taught her to never be out of reach of her bow and she currently had an arrow cocked towards the wolf.

"Stop!" she commanded, and everyone was rather surprised when Kouga obeyed. "Now," she started in a deadly calm voice. "I never knew where you got it in your head that you and I were anything more than friends, but we are not. You don't even know me that well. Because you are my friend I will give you this one warning, lay one hand on my mate and I swear to all that is holy I will purify your ass." She promised.

Shocked was an inadequate word for the expression on Kouga's face. Soon enough it hardened and he snapped a "Fine." Before his whirlwind took off again.

Everyone looked at Kagome in shock, who simply gave them all an innocent look. "What?"

Inuyasha just laughed and shook his head. "Now that was fun to watch, though I wish you'd have let me beat his ass a bit." He added wistfully.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were still staring at the two. Shippo found his voice first. "Ah, Kagome?"

"Mmm?" she responded, digging through her backpack.

"Did you say 'mate'?" he asked with uncertainty.

Realization seemed to hit Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. They blushed cutely and Inuyasha snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Yes I did." She smiled at the little fox.

"About time." Sango said to Miroku.

"I'll say," he agreed.

The couple rolled their eyes and started distributing a few goodies. They picked up their belongings and headed towards the village. Before they got too far, everyone noticed the figure coming over the hill.

"He's back." Miroku said quietly.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"An Inu demon, looking for Inuyasha." He said, looking at the half demon who was watching the arrival of the golden haired demon.

In moments the demon was in front of Inuyasha. He dipped his head in a respectful bow then pulled a rolled scroll out of a sleeve. "Lord Inuyasha, I was sent to deliver this to you."

"Err." He said and took the scroll that was handed to him. He sent a bewildered look towards the demon then slid the seal open with a clawed finger. His bewildered expression only grew, and then turned to shock as he read the letter. Once her finished he looked back toward the awaiting demon.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, my Lord." The demon replied stately, lowering his eyes respectively.

"What does it say?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, well. It's from Sesshomaru. Apparently he wants us to travel to his castle, something about a 'responsibility' or something, not quite sure, he's always been a cryptic bastard. And he sent him," He nodded towards the demon. "to be my vassal." This last statement was given with an air of incredibility.

Everyone's eyebrows rose. Inuyasha just shook his head and re-rolled the scroll. "Let's go back to the village." He sent a dubious look towards the demon when he followed a step behind him. He moaned, "I think I'm getting a headache."

AN: Da da dun…okay enough theatrics, hope you liked the chapter. I want to thank everyone that reviewed…makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! You are lucky to be getting so many updates so soon; I think I am spoiling you lot. Its just I have hit a snag in one of my stories, and I updated an extra long chapter for another so…just don't get too used to daily updates. anyways please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7… Not worthy/Hide N Seek (couldn't decide what to name this chapter)

Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kaede's hut and to the untrained eye he look to be asleep. Kagome knew better. For one, anytime she moved from her spot next to him, his ears turned to follow her movement. He had declined food, which was troubling to say the least, and wouldn't answer any questions posed to him.

Mateo was sitting in the opposite corner, calmly surveying the half demon through sharp blue eyes. He was courteous and polite, declining the food offered to him with a smile claiming to have eaten already. That concerned a few of them, but they wisely overlooked it.

Sango and Miroku were beside the fire, eating and talking quietly. Kagome was interested to see that they seemed 'friendlier' than the last time she saw the two of them. Shippo was oblivious to the tension and was coloring on the floor. Kaede had left, a birth was to happen soon in the village and she went to offer her assistance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. He didn't answer, but his ears twitched so that she knew he was listening. "Lets go outside." She said, standing. This comment caused him to pick his head up and look at her. She grabbed a hand and pulled him to his feet. He followed her silently out of the hut and towards the forest.

When she felt there was enough distance between them and the hut she stopped and turned to face the impassive half demon. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. His arms automatically came up and around her and he dropped his head to rest on hers. Breathing deeply he seemed to be fighting some internal battle.

"Talk to me." Kagome said, slightly muffled through his shirt.

"It's nothing." He claimed, very unconvincingly.

She pulled back enough to look him in the face. "Really?" she said, skepticism dripping from her voice. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

He looked over her head. "Its just…strange." Kagome arched an eyebrow when he didn't elaborate. He sighed. "I have always known that I wouldn't be accepted because I am a half breed, always inferior, always the embarrassment to the family tree. Now they want me to fulfill some responsibility? Because defeating Naroku makes me worthy? That is not why I killed the son of a bitch. I stopped trying to be worthy a long time ago." He said softly. "He wants something, I just don't know if its something I can give…"

Kagome returned to resting her cheek on his chest. "You do not owe him anything. We can go back to the hut and tell that demon where he can shove it." She smiled at the chuckle that vibrated through his chest.

Then the chuckle was replaced by a huge sigh. "No, I can't run away from this. I will go, but I won't guarantee that I will do anything once I get there."

"Can you wait a week?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, I have exams in a week, then I have a month before the new school year starts."

Inuyasha hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Of course, love."

She untangled herself from his and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I bet you're hungry." He laughed and followed her back towards the hut.

The next days flew past in a blur of studying for Kagome. Inuyasha was busy trying to hide from Mateo, not exactly comfortable at having a 'vassal.' Mateo seemed to grasp this and instead of leaving the poor half demon alone, he tailed him everywhere. Kagome was convinced he was doing this on purpose and could even swear that he was having fun. Giving a head start to Inuyasha, he would then track him down. It was almost as if they were playing hide and seek. By the third day, Inuyasha was treating it more like a game and his hiding places were getting interesting.

Shippo soon insisted to be included. They all stared in shock, as Mateo agreed quickly and told the little kitsune it was his turn to look for them. Kagome was just glad it got them all out of her hair so she could actually get some studying done.

One night, Sango and Kagome decided to head down to the hot spring and relax.

"Ahhh. That feels good." Kagome said as she settled down in the water.

"Mmmm." Sango agreed. She opened her eyes and looked through the steam at Kagome. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course, Sango, anything."

"Miroku proposed." She blushed and Kagome squealed.

"Awww, how sweet! So?" she asked expectantly.

"What?"

"Urg…Details, I want details!"

"Um well, we talked the other day, about our feelings and such." She bit her lip, "And then today, when we went to gather water he just asked me." She said with an air of incredibility.

"And, you said…?"

Sango was blushing brightly by now, a small smile playing across her lips. "I said yes."

Another squeal came from Kagome. Sango's expression hardened and she asked, "But do you think he will be faithful? That he really loves me?"

"Oh, Sango. I know he loves you. And I think part of all the flirting was well," she gave her friend a sideways look. "He was trying to make you jealous."

A shocked expression flit across her face before it was replaced by disbelief. "No, that can't be it, because I was never jealous."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango, you are so deep in D'nile that you could catch a fish!." She muttered.

"What?"

Kagome just shook her head. "Ne'ermind." She yawned and the two enjoyed the hot water while they could.

AN: hmmm… wonder what Sessy wants? Whoever said he was nice? He obviously wants something….Mateo is going to be fun to write, he's being borrowed from one of my other fics, though he's a bit different… and a wedding!

**voice in head** you know nothing about Japanese weddings…

me-Keh, I guess I gotta do some research!

Anyways, reviews make me happy, 'specially since I am spoiling all of you with daily updates…in a week though I wont be near a computer for two weeks…poor me, oh well enjoy the daily updates while they last…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On the day before Kagome was going to return to her time to take her exams, Inuyasha led her off into the woods, a little ways away from the village. Holding his hand over her eyes, he navigated her amid the branches and roots until he suddenly stopped. Kagome had noticed that over the past week he had been sneaking off by himself and wouldn't tell her what he was up too.

"Okay." He said and dropped his hand. They were standing in front of a tall, thick oak. Nestled in the branches was a house. Kagome stared. Wound around the trunk were steps that led to platform that was built around the forked trunk. Tree limbs supported the walls and the roof. It was amazing.

Kagome turned and stared in wonder. "You did all of this?" she asked in amazement.

Inuyasha shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "You remember when we were in your time and that box showed the house in the tree and you said you always wished to live in a …tree house?" he rambled. "Well, I made you one."

Kagome launched into his arms. "Its amazing!" she turned in his arms to look at it again. "So, can I go up?" she asked with giddiness.

He chuckled. "Of course." She ran up the steps and he followed, laughing at her enthusiasm.

It had three decent sized rooms with window cutouts in each. Kagome spun around in circles, laughing like a child. "Thank you, Thank you!" she cried and pulled Inuyasha into the dance with her.

They twirled around until she was breathless then fell in a heap on the floor. With the door open, they could see far out into the forest. The sun was glinting off the river that wound through the forest and meadow beyond.

"Hey," Kagome interrupted the silence.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think there is something weird about Mateo?"

"Hmpf. Yeah, he is a disgraced royal, I am almost sure of it. Not sure what he did to deserve being a vassal, but…"

"I think he's smarter than he lets on."

Inuyasha gave her a look. "Be careful around him, there is something he's not saying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome felt confident about her exams for once, so it was with a much lighter heart, and backpack, that she returned to the Feudal Era. Soon after, the group set off on the journey to the Inu castle. The trip was going to take a little over four days. On the second night, Mateo killed and cleaned a boar for the group. On the third they huddled together under a tree as a storm passed through.

The night before they were going to arrive at their destination, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting around the small fire they built. Miroku and Sango were playing a card game with Shippo. Mateo had disappeared off into the woods soon after they had made camp.

Mateo walked back into camp, seeming to mumble to himself. Soon it was apparent he was not, when a small voice answered him.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Ah! Lord Inuyasha! It has been too long." The small flea jumped from his perch on Mateo's shoulder to Inuyasha's

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, well. Yes that is an interesting story…but now is not the time to tell it. Tell me, how are you?" the flea dodged the question.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Just fine flea. Tell me, do you know Mateo?"

The flea looked sideways at the golden haired demon. "Yes I know him." Mateo rolled his eyes at the flea's theatrics.

"Really, Myoga. Such theatrics at your age. You make it seem like admitting to knowing me is an admission of some guilt." He smirked at the glare he received.

"With your track record…" Myoga muttered. Everyone was interested now. Mateo just sighed.

"Whatever flea, I already told you. I have made up my mind." He said with an air of finality.

Myoga jumped back to Mateo. "But it is reckless! You may not be able to avoid death this time around." Mateo brushed him off.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

Mateo smiled. The kind of smile that is meant to be reassuring, but usually just makes you uneasier. "Nothing, Myoga just has an active imagination." With that, Mateo sat down against a tree and closed his eyes.

Everyone glanced at each other and Inuyasha decided to question Myoga, but the little flea had hopped back over to Mateo and was mumbling in his ear. Mateo finally growled once and the flea fell silent. He hmpfed, and settled on the golden haired demon's shoulder in silence.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and kept his eye on the sleeping demon for the rest of the night.

AN: Hmmmm…. Not much to say, sorry its so short… review please…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9…Bath Time Gossip

They arrived at the small city that surrounded Inu castle the next morning. A stonewall surrounded the city and large gates were open to the road. Merchants and travelers of demon and human descent were bustling back and forth. Armed guards stood watch over the gate and nodded to Mateo as he passed them.

Trying to keep together, the group made their way through the streets lined with small stands selling food and wares. Winding their way slowly uphill they were finally in the shadow of the great castle. The houses in this district where finely made and spaced out evenly, gardens interspersed throughout.

Mateo led them up to a large wooden gate that was engraved with a large Inu symbol, and stopped. A black haired demon leaned over the wall and smirked down on them from his post.

"Mateo! Hang on a second, I will get the gate." The head disappeared to reappear as the gate swung open on creaking hinges. The smiling demon ushered them in and closed the gate again. "Come." He motioned them to follow him towards the castle doors.

Stopping in front of the large double doors, the black haired demon rapped his knuckles against it twice. Immediately the doors swung open and their guide bowed them through. Before the doors closed he turned to Mateo.

"Keep one eye open, friend."

Mateo smiled and nodded his agreement. When the doors closed they turned to find another demon standing there, smiling at them. "Guests, welcome. I am sure that you would like to rest and freshen up from your long journey?" he asked and snapped his fingers twice. A human servant girl and boy appeared and bowed low. "If you will follow them, they will escort you to the bathing chambers." He turned a cold eye on Mateo. "And you, Lord Sesshomaru wishes you to see him at once." Everyone except Mateo looked shocked at the venom in the voice.

Mateo just smirked and mockingly bowed. "As my Lord wishes." He left the sputtering demon who quickly gained his composure.

"Yes, now dinner will be served in two hours." He said and left them standing there.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and mumbled in her ear. "Watch your back. Don't let your guard down, okay?" she nodded into his shoulder and he pulled back and kissed the top of her head. She smiled at him, and then followed Sango and the servant girl down the hall. Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo followed the servant boy in the other direction.

The young girl led them into a beautiful stone bathing room. Tubs were sunk down into the ground and steam filled the air. The room was already occupied by two demons, each lounging in a tub full of warm water, cloudy with bath herbs. In the tub closest to the door was a dark red headed demon, who turned when she heard the newcomers. Mouth gaped open she gasped and jumped out of the tub. Kagome and Sango stared in shock, yet the other bathing demon, this one with long black hair, merely watched with a bored expression.

"Nami!" the red head yelled as she pulled a towel from the stack and started to dry off. An elderly woman walked out of an alcove with a large basket full of bath products. "I need to get dressed, now!" she told the woman when she simply looked at her in shock.

Nami sighed and shook her head. She set the basket down and walked over to a small screen that was set up. Behind it she pulled kimonos out and laid them on the stone bench. "Lady Arya, you must calm yourself." She told the demon who was practically bouncing as she waited for the woman to wrap the first kimono around her.

"But he's back." She practically giggled, causing Kagome and Sango to trade glances. While the woman was occupied tying the various knots, the young servant girl led the two of them to sunken baths and started to fill them with hot water that was piped into the room from an underground hot spring. While they waited for their baths to fill, they watched the interesting scene unfold.

"I only need two layers." Arya complained, as Nami pulled a third kimono from the stack.

The black haired demon finally spoke up. "You know, Arya, Sesshomaru will kill you if you run around underdressed." She smirked at the glare from the younger demon.

"Saki, you just don't understand." Arya whined. "I don't have much time."

Saki lazily ran a hand through her bath water then muttered. "You know he went to see Sesshomaru first." This seemed to bust Arya's bubble but she gained it back quickly.

"No matter, I will know where he is then." She smiled and after hugging Nami, who patted her back in a grandmotherly fashion, she rushed out of the door.

The old woman heaved a sigh, and then gathered the basket she had been carrying. She made her way over to the baths that were slowly filling with warm water. Smiling at the two girls she first turned to the servant girl. "Did you replace the lavender?" when the girl nodded, the woman smiled and pushed her towards the door. "Go eat child, I think I can manage."

"Hello ladies, my name is Nami. Please excuse the little display earlier. Lady Arya is rather high strung." They could hear the other demon snicker. Nami rolled her eyes and continued. "Now, if you will place your dirtied clothes in that basket, I will have them cleaned. In the meantime, we have several kimonos that you may wear." She smiled at them and then added a few herbs and salts to their bathwater.

Sango and Kagome stripped off their clothes that were covered in road dirt and sweat and eased into the warm baths. The herbs soothed their tired muscles and the warm water relaxed the knots out of their limbs.

"Ah, man. This feels good." Kagome stretched her arms over her head.

"Mmm." Came the content agreement from Sango.

Saki turned looked at the two bathing humans. Kagome was startled to see her eyes were an extraordinary silver that seemed to bore into her skull. "You are the half demon's mate, no?" she said, breaking the staring contest.

Kagome nodded. The demon smiled and nodded. "I am Saki. The crazy one that ran out the door is Arya." She smirked.

"Was she talking about Mateo?" Kagome asked.

Saki smiled and leaned against the edge of her tub. "Oh, you don't know! Finally someone I can gossip with who hasn't already heard this story. You see, Arya is betrothed to a rather ill mannered pig, Taiki, that her father decided would be a good provider." She made a disgusted face. "Now Arya and Mateo have known each other since they were pups and when Mateo learned of her unhappiness, he promised to do something about it. It is custom that before a female takes a mate, it is possible for more than one male to court her for a period of time until she decides who to mate. So when Taiki announced his intent to court, Mateo did as well."

She smirked at the expressions of the two. "Arya's father was very unhappy that the mate he wanted for his daughter was being challenged. One night he ran into Mateo out in the gardens. Now," she leaned forward and whispered. "They have been trying to cover up what happened that night, but… only one of them came out alive." She gave them a knowing look. "And so, Mateo was 'disgraced' because he shed royal blood on castle grounds, and Sesshomaru decided time away from the castle would be good for him. Taiki is out for his blood." She finished her tale and stood from the bath. Walking over to the stack of towels she dried herself while Nami appeared out of the alcove and began laying out her clothes.

Kagome soaked in her bath and thought about what she just heard. "Interesting…" she muttered.

"Very." Sango agreed.

AN: so, we learn a little more about the mysterious Mateo…next chapter, enter Sessy…and maybe some Rin, cuz she's just so cute! Anyways you know what to do…Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Some time later found Kagome and Sango meeting the others in a large dining room with a table set for about twenty. Inuyasha was already sitting one seat down from the head of the table and there was seat open next to him and then Miroku. Kagome sat in the seat between them and Sango to the one to the left of Miroku.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Met up with the girl that tags along with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied as the other dinner guest started to arrive. Soon the table was full except for the head seat and the one to the right. Kagome noticed the redhead and the black haired demon from the baths sitting less than halfway down the table. There was quiet chatter among the diners.

The doors opened revealing the ever-imposing figure of Sesshomaru. The chatter died instantly as he strode into the room, closely followed by Mateo. There were unhappy murmurs when Mateo took the right hand seat to the head, but one glare from Sesshomaru ensured silence. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers once, and servers appeared out of side doors and began distributing food and drinks.

Kagome looked in wonder at all of the food and how beautifully it was presented. She also noticed that the food that was served to her, Miroku and Sango was different than the rest of the table. Conversations began again as the diners enjoyed their meal.

"I trust your bathing accommodations were to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied tersely. "Have you decided to tell me why you dragged me here?" he asked with quiet restraint.

Sesshomaru's facial expression didn't change, but they could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Patience little brother, I assure you that it will be worth your troubles."

Inuyasha returned to eating, diligently glaring at the food. Kagome watched the other members of the table. There was a definite undercurrent of tension throughout. The main focus of unease was being directed at Mateo and there was a silver haired demon that seemed to be physically restraining himself from leaping across the table and ripping him apart.

Kagome figured this must be the 'pig' Taiki, which Saki had told her about. She watched the demon for a while. He didn't seem to be a kind-hearted demon. His face and eyes held absolutely no warmth. Kagome shivered, causing Inuyasha to look at her in concern. She waved him off and continued to 'demon watch.' Mateo was eating as if he was alone at the table. He obviously didn't mind that there were people at the table that would delight in his death.

Suddenly the doors burst open, causing everyone but Sesshomaru to glance up in shock. Running through the door came the little girl, Rin, closely followed by Shippo.

"You're late." Sesshomaru said evenly, without looking up from his food, when Rin reached his side.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but we were playing in the gardens and…"

"No excuses." He said, his voice still void of emotion.

"Of course my Lord." She replied sweetly. "Ah! Master Mateo! You are back!" her eyes locked onto the golden haired demon. At this point Shippo made his way around the table and climbed into the safety of Kagome's lap.

"Rin, I trust you have been well?" he replied, putting aside his food to speak to the little girl.

Rin nearly bubbled over with enthusiasm. "Yes! And guess what? I found you a rock! Just like the other one." She dug around in her pockets and produced said stone and held it out in her palm.

It was a small smooth stone, a myriad of grey and red swirls. Mateo smiled and plucked the stone from her hand. "It is wonderful Rin, thank you." She smiled. While they were speaking, a servant came in and set up a place between Mateo and Sesshomaru. Rin took her seat. Kagome noticed that there were some at the table that were now looking with the same disgust at the little girl that they had been giving to Mateo. Obviously there was some of Sesshomaru's court that was unhappy with the fact that the little girl was there.

Dinner ended without much fuss and Sesshomaru escorted his guests to a room down the hall. There were books along the walls and a large desk in the center of the room. There was a door on the other side of the room that had several black scorch marks marring its surface. Inuyasha leaned against one of the walls and Kagome could tell that even though his stance screamed indifference, he was anxious to know the reason his brother called him there. Miroku and Sango stood on the other side of the room, knowing that they were merely spectators in this conversation.

Sesshomaru took a seat at his desk and calmly surveyed the half demon. "Interesting collection I have, wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't have much use for books." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. Kagome wondered how long this new, no care attitude was going to hold.

"Hmm. Would they interest you if you knew that they once belonged to Father?"

Inuyasha looked up sharply and looked around the room with a little more interest. "So you drug me all the way up here to gloat?" he sneered.

"No. Father left more than books, yet I have been unable to retrieve them from where he placed them for 'safekeeping." He looked toward the marred door. Every eye in the room followed his gaze.

"So what is behind the door?"

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to his little brother. "That is a very good question. I have an idea…"

He was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door and when it opened it revealed an exhausted and bloodied demon being held up by another.

"This had better be important." Sesshomaru warned.

The one holding the other replied, bowing as best as he could. "Yes my Lord. This messenger just arrived from a village to the east of here. The Panther Demons attacked, ransacking and burning the village."

The messenger lifted his tired head. "My Lord, they spared no one. I only survived because I happened to be away from the village at the time of the attack… when I got there…I tried…" he dropped his head to hide the emotion.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood. "Call a council. And make sure Mateo attends."

The demon looked up in shock. "Mateo, my Lord?"

Cold eyes locked onto his. "Are you questioning me?"

"Of course not, my Lord." He bowed, and still supporting the bloodied demon made his way out of the room.

Sesshomaru made his way out of the room, eyeing his half brother out of the corner of his eye. "You may attend, if you wish." He said tonelessly before he strode out.

Inuyasha took half a second to look at the others before he followed the stoic demon out the door. Kagome and the others quickly followed, curiosity on each of their minds.

AN: ok I told you not to get used to daily updates…I am going to be away from a computer for two weeks, then school starts up again so I am going to be a bit stressed…look for an update in about 2 ½ weeks…review please!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'M BACK!!!!! Anyways enough about me, I know what you really want…on with the story…

Chapter 11

Kagome looked around the room. A large wooden table dominated the space, maps stretched along its surface. About ten demons were standing around the room, muttering to each other. Kagome and the others stood off to the side watching. The doors burst open and Mateo strode through them, his face a mask.

"I thought you took care of the Panther Demons, Mateo." Accused a rather rotund, dark haired demon. He was obviously one that was used to court life.

Mateo looked at him in disgust, then turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "I believe they have found it."

Everyone looked confused except for Sesshomaru who as usual looked just as indifferent as ever. "Perhaps."

Mateo rolled his eyes and strode over to the table to peer at the map. Kagome was sure that Mateo just made a fatal mistake; surely Sesshomaru wasn't going to stand for this lack of respect? But she was wrong; Sesshomaru merely cocked his head to the side and stared intently at the golden haired demon. The others in the room seemed to be holding their breaths.

There was hatred in the eyes of Taiki as he stared at the demon who was his competition for the Lady Arya. Kagome watched as he curled his hands into fists and was clearly fighting the urge to snarl.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and calmly surveyed the room. Calm Inuyasha was not something Kagome was used to, and it was starting to unnerve her.

Without turning around Mateo addressed Sesshomaru again, "They have it." He said with conviction. He finally turned and smirked at the still impassive demon. "They did the work for us."

And then something truly amazing and terrifying happened. Lord Sesshomaru, the ice prince himself, smiled.

Amid the shocked demons, Inuyasha turned to the door and breathed deeply. Concern etched across his face and he started towards the door just as they were pushed open. Kagome could hear raised voices on the other side.

"But I have to see Inuyasha!"

"That's Shippo's voice." Kagome realized and hurried to the door that Inuyasha was now opening the rest of the way.

Shippo jumped over the guard that was barring the way and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. Blood dripped from the small fox's body where several large gashes marred his flesh.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried in alarm.

The guard tried to snag the small fox from Inuyasha, but when Inuyasha growled in warning, the guard backed down. "What happened, Shippo?" he asked quietly.

"Panther demons, they surrounded Rin and I when we went to play…they took her, Inuyasha!" that proclamation seemed to sap the last of his strength and he fell unconscious.

Inuyasha cradled Shippo close to his chest carefully. "They will pay for this." He vowed. He handed the small fox over to Sango, who quickly laid him on the floor and started to tend to his wounds.

"They will." Sesshomaru snarled and everyone looked at him in surprise. Mateo nodded as well and followed the tall demon as he strode toward the door. Inuyasha followed in step and Kagome rushed to follow.

"Will he recover?" asked Miroku as he leaned over Sango who was wrapping him in cloths that a servant brought.

Sango nodded and once she was done she carefully picked up the little fox and headed out of the room, conscious that the demons were still watching them after their leader made his dramatic exit. Miroku followed closely behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome caught up with the demons as they entered what she thought of as Sesshomaru's office. There was an older demon rifling through papers and placing them on piles on the desk. His wizened faced looked up in surprise when the four of them rushed through the doors.

"I will be gone for a while. Keep my affairs in order. Tighten the security around the city while I am gone." Sesshomaru rattled off his instructions and the old demon nodded quickly.

Kagome noticed servant girl passing the door and she called out to grab her attention. "Do you know where my stuff is?"

The girl nodded nervously. "Yes."

"Bring my bow and the yellow bag here, okay?" the girl nodded and went on her way.

Inuyasha gave her a look, but she cut him off. "Don't you dare say to stay here." She warned, a hard glint in her eye. "Besides, you know I will just follow you." He smirked at her and nodded in defeat.

And so the two demons, half demon and Kagome set off from the castle, hot on the panther's trail. They traveled all day, not stopping at all. Inuyasha carried Kagome so that they could move at a fast pace. The trail was a big eratic and a few times they lost it and had to circle out to find it again. Eventually they made it a barrier and the four of them stopped and realized that they had found what they were looking for.

AN: ok I know it's short, but it's better than nothing…with school starting don't expect really quick updates…please review!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: okay I don't have an excuse as to why it has taken so long for me to update. I did warn that my other story took priority (and I'm on chapter 47 of that one). And this story line has been giving me issues. But now that I'm back in the flow of things, updates should happen faster. Now I've got to study for a Stat test at 8 in the morning tomorrow…can you say, YUCK! Anyways enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 12

Inuyasha let Kagome off of his back as he studied the barrier. Mateo and Sesshomaru stood beside him, both watching the half demon. Inuyasha seemed to come to a decision. Pulling Tessiaga from its sheath, the blade turned blood red as it prepared to slice the barrier.

Slicing cleanly through it, they watched the barrier fade into nothingness. A large hut appeared along with six panther demons along its edges. Inuyasha, Mateo and Sesshomaru tensed, ready for battle. Kagome took cover behind a large tree, cocking an arrow into place.

Sesshomaru looked on with a deadly sort of calmness as the enemy rushed forward as one. Mateo and Inuyasha leaped to meet them, while Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, throwing his poison whips forward, wrapping them around one of the unlucky panthers. The demon quickly fell to the ground, convulsing for a minute, then laid still.

Kagome had shot an arrow and missed and now was trying to hit one of the demons intent on ripping apart Inuyasha. She had the horrible thought that he had just healed, but pushed it aside and managed to hit her mark.

Soon enough six dead or dying panther demons were lying on the forest floor, amid the bloody leaves. Both Mateo and Inuyasha sustained wounds, but Sesshomaru was still standing calmly.

A black cloud crossed overhead and the originally sunny day turned dark. The three warriors looked towards the hut, all wondering what would come out next. They didn't have to wait for long.

Kagome thought hysterically that it looked like a demon that took Dr. Jekyl's potion. The Mr. Hyde of panther demons. In one hand he held Rin's arm in a vice grip, carelessly dragging the unconscious girl. In the other hand he held a blue and grey stone, about the size of a softball.

He cackled at bit, which clearly showed just how unhinged he was, and taunted. "I knew you would come for this worthless piece of human flesh!"

"Let her go!" Inuyasha demanded, holding the Tessiaga menacingly.

There was a cackle of lightning and Mateo's shout of "Move!" Then a crater of blackened dirt and forest debris appeared in the spot Inuyasha had been moments before.

Kagome looked on in horror. She realized the stone was somehow connected to the clouds over head. As each lighting strike hit the ground, the stone glowed.

"We have to get the Water stone from him!" Mateo yelled at the others.

"And how the HELL are we supposed to do that?!" Inuyasha yelled back, as he dodged another strike of lighting.

Then the rain started; large droplets that soaked Kagome through in only a few minutes. Sesshomaru was trying to get his poison whips around the crazed demon, yet he was reluctant to get to close to Rin.

Inuyasha managed to slice the arm holding the girl, which the demon let go of in response to the pain. Kagome rushed forward, slipping through the mud and rain to scoop up the battered Rin and carry her off to a safer location.

In a rage, the panther demon struck out at Sesshomaru, hitting him with one of his bolts of lightning. Wide eyed with horror, Kagome watched the stoic demon's body be engulfed in the electric current and saw him stagger but not fall.

Even as he was being electrocuted, Sesshomaru whipped his wrist around, releasing a rope of poison and managed to wrap it around the panther demon's arm.

With the whip around the demon's arm, Sesshomaru held him still as Mateo sliced clean through below the band of poison. Inuyasha took it upon himself to behead the now armless demon, quieting the screams of rage.

As soon as the stone dropped to the ground, the skies cleared and the rain stopped. Kagome held Rin close to her, trying to assess the damage. Her arm was broken from where she was drug and she had nasty scrapes on her arms and legs.

Mateo stepped toward the fallen stone. Pulling a leather pouch from under his robes he picked up the stone, careful to not touch the surface of it with his bare hands.

They were all muddy and they staggered towards drier ground. Sesshomaru started out by refusing help, but ended up leaning on Mateo to walk, as he wouldn't have made it ten steps otherwise.

Mateo leaned Sesshomaru against a tree and he and Inuyasha began to build a fire, so that they might dry out. Kagome carefully braced Rin's arm from the supplies in her yellow backpack and rubbed disinfectant on her many scrapes.

A fever raged her small body and Kagome forced children's aspirin down the child's throat as Sesshomaru watched closely. Kagome had been dressed in two kimonos before they left the castle. Now one was hanging by the fire, drying out, along with Inuyasha's red robe and Mateo's outer robe. Sesshomaru's armor lay on the ground next to him. Inuyasha and Mateo went to hunt for something to eat.

Once Kagome's top kimono dried, she wrapped it around the shivering child. The cold demon was still watching her from his position by the tree and Kagome made a decision. Holding the little girl close to her chest, she walked toward Sesshomaru.

Carefully placing Rin in his lap, so that her head was pillowed on his right shoulder, she said, "You need to keep her warm."

Unreadable eyes bored into hers as he wrapped a protective arm around the sleeping girl. Kagome nodded and returned to stroke the fire, just as Mateo and Inuyasha returned, a brace of fish in each of their hands.

After the fish were cooked, Inuyasha wrapped his robe around Kagome, who once the sun disappeared, started to shiver. Mateo pulled one of the finished fish from the fire and crossed the small space towards Sesshomaru and Rin.

He held the fish out to the demon, but only received a blank stare in response. "Eat it." He said, a little exasperated.

"I do not need it."

Mateo glared. "I don't believe I was asking a question."

Rolling his eyes and making sure he didn't jostle the sleeping child in his lap, Sesshomaru grabbed the fish and shoved it in his mouth. One large swallow later he asked acidly. "Happy now?"

Mateo made his way to another tree to lean against and said over his shoulder, "Ecstatic."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap as he leaned against a tree that faced Sesshomaru and Rin. His left arm and shoulder were burned, but he didn't seem to care as he held his mate close to his body.

"Rin has stopped shivering." Sesshomaru remarked.

Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha and bent over the small girl. "I think her fever broke." She wiped the hair from the little girl's face. "She should sleep in off."

She returned to the warmth of Inuyasha's arms and shut her eyes, counting on her mate to keep her safe through the night, as he had done so many times before.

AN: Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha watched the moon rise and the fire lower. Mateo was sitting across the fire from him and the light played against his features, his blue eyes glittering. Sesshomaru held Rin close to his chest and also seemed fascinated in the dying embers. His cool golden eyes swiveled to the right and watched his younger brother card his fingers through the sleeping girl's hair.

"You truly love her, do you not?"

Inuyasha's hand slowed as he looked at his older brother. "Yes I do."

Mateo muttered from across the fire. "Everyone finds a life that they would give their own to protect. Even you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled lowly, but stopped when Rin stirred in his lap. "You know not to speak of that." He hissed through clenched teeth. Inuyasha watched, curious as Mateo raised an eyebrow.

"You dishonor her memory and forget that you are not the only one that misses her." He said quietly.

"What good would delving into old memories do?"

Mateo's eyes flickered over to Inuyasha and then settled back on the demon. "You could tell your brother about the sister and nephew he never got to meet."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched actual emotion cross his brother's face. He wasn't exactly sure what the emotion was burning in those golden eyes, but it was more than he had ever seen before.

Several moments passed and Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru was going to ignore Mateo's suggestion. Then he started speaking, in a low toneless voice as he stared into the dying embers.

"Her name was Sayaka. We were betrothed when we were pups and grew up knowing one day we would mate. She was beautiful and fierce. Her, Mateo and I would hunt through the forests that surrounded the city and she never came back empty handed. When we reached the age of majority, we mated, bringing our two powerful clans together."

Inuyasha was in a state of shock. His cold, distant brother…had a mate? It was a bit mind-boggling.

"It was only three months later that we discovered she was carrying our first pup. The pregnancy was hard on her. I watched her fade as it progressed; nothing seemed to ease her discomfort or pain. The pup came early and as he was brought into this world, my Sayaka was taken." His voice hitched and he paused a moment. Taking a deep breath he continued. "I named the pup Kenji and held him in my arms the three hours he drew breath."

Inuyasha felt something twist inside his chest. To lose your pup hours after you lost your mate... He gripped Kagome closer to his chest. He felt as if he understood his older brother's actions a bit better. Mateo was watching the silver haired demon intently and Inuyasha felt the story must not be over.

It seemed that since he started talking, he couldn't stop until he got it all out. "The night they were laid on the funeral pyre, I tried to join them." Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized what he meant. "Father stopped me and for that I never forgave him. I was ashamed. I was not strong enough to live with the guilt of not protecting my mate and pup…"

"It was not your fault. There was nothing for you to do." Mateo said softly, as he stretched one of his legs out and kicked a log further into the fire, causing it to flare slightly.

"Regardless, I never had a civil word for my father after that night. Especially when his new 'mate' discovered she was with child." He sighed and hugged the little girl closer to his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they made their way back to the Inu Castle. Rin rode on Sesshomaru's back, a smile on her bruised face. Kagome was confused at the ease Inuyasha seemed to be in around his older brother and decided something must have happened while she was asleep.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Jakan met them at the gates. Shippo was heavily bandaged but still managed to run towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha scooped up the little kitsune and held him close, ever careful of his injuries.

Shippo seemed surprised at first of this display of affection, then soaked it up eagerly. The little group followed Sesshomaru, who had not let go of Rin, into the castle and to his 'office.'

Sesshomaru looked towards the scorched door. "Do you want to see what is behind the door?" He unsheathed Tensiega and stuck it blade first into the wood.

Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother and unsheathed Tetsiega and looked at the door. Cocking his head to the side in contemplation, he shrugged and stuck the sword through the soft wood.

With a hiss, the door split down the middle and creaked open. Those gathered in the room tried to see through the smoke that seemed to be trapped within, Sesshomaru and Mateo were holding their breath.

AN: okay another cliffie…sorry just sorta ended here. Well we now know a bit more about Sessy but Mateo will remain a mystery for a while…please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The doors opened to reveal a small circular room. Etched into the wooden walls were runes almost to worn to read, from ceiling to floor. In the center of the room was a pedestal type structure. The center held a milky white stone that had a black sheen over the top. Spaced evenly around the center stone, were four empty holders.

Mateo stepped forward, holding on to a wooden chest. Setting it carefully on the floor in front of the pedestal. Clicking it open, Inuyasha saw three similar sized stones nestled in the fabric of the box. One was a deep red, one was a deep green and the last was a light, airy blue. The group watched in silence as Mateo pulled the fourth stone from his robes, carefully wrapped in a leather pouch.

Keeping his fingers protected by holding on to the leather, Mateo put the dark blue stone on one of the lower holders. He repeated this step for the other three and when the last stone was in place, everyone felt a rush of energy pass through the room. The runes glowed dully in the darkened room.

"The balance has been restored." Sesshomaru intoned deeply.

Inuyasha couldn't keep the confused look off of his face. "What was that?"

"The circle of balance has been erected once again. The stones of water, fire, earth and wind have been returned to their rightful place to bring peace and protection back to these lands. Once, several hundred years ago, the circle was erected and our lands lived in peace. But soon, other clans grew jealous of our peace and prosperity, and raged war on our lands. They managed to scatter the four stones to the winds, not knowing the danger in breaking the circle of balance. You saw what happened to the demon that held the Water Stone, it takes over the demon's mind. Only together can the stones be used safely."

"What's the center stone?" Kagome asked quietly.

"The Dragon's eye." Sesshomaru stated as he ushered them all out of the little room and back into the office.

Before Kagome could ask him to elaborate, Mateo turned his intense blue eyes on the silver haired demon. "And as per our agreement?"

Sesshomaru nodded and walked to one of the wooden panels in the wall. Pulling a key out of his robes, he clicked it into the wall and a section of the panel popped out. Reaching one clawed hand in, he pulled out a silver hilted sword in a deep blue sheath. Along the sheath were silver etched runes. Sesshomaru turned and handed the sword off to Mateo, who took it as if it were a child.

"Finally." He said softly before he belted it to his waist. He looked up with a darker sheen to his eyes and smiled. "Ouroborus, you are in your rightful place."

Sesshomaru looked up from the papers on his desk. "If you allow that sword to posess you, I shall have to remove your head." He said dryly.

Mateo just laughed and walked out of the door. "I have a woman to win over, I will see you in the morning." He called over his shoulder.

"Do not kill Taiki on castle grounds." Sesshomaru warned, a bit like a big brother trying to keep his little brother out of trouble.

"Yeah, yeah." They could hear Mateo's voice echo down the hall back to them.

Sesshomaru just shook his head. "Let us retire for the night. I fear Kagome may fall asleep where she stands." His eyes flickered to the girl who was leaning against Inuyasha; her eyes kept trying to close.

Miroku and Sango looked a bit shocked that Sesshomaru even seemed to care about another being. They shared a look between them; something had definitely happened when they went after the panther demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in their rooms, Inuyasha pulled the muddy kimonos off of Kagome and wrapped her in a cloth robe that was in the room. She obediently pulled her arms through the holes, but couldn't quite keep from yawning. He smiled as he pulled her down on their pallet and yanked the covers over them both.

"Night, 'Yasha." Kagome mumbled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"night, Love." He answered as he tucked her head more securely. Breathing deeply he took in the scent he knew so well. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open. Something in her scent was different.

"Kagome, wake up a second." He gently shook her shoulder.

"Wha-?" Kagome opened one bleary eye and looked at him in confusion.

"Something's different in your scent." He said, confusion and a bit of apprehension coloring his voice.

"Urg, I just walked through a muddy forest, you expect me to smell like daisies or something?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"No, it's not that...your scent is different, I think we should go see a healer."

Kagome sat up and glared sleepily at the serious half demon. "I am not going to a healer when I feel perfectly fine! I just want to sleep."

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep his temper under control. "But something could be wrong!"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "If you let me sleep, I will go in the morning."

Inuyasha smiled. "As soon as we wake up."

Rolling her eyes she settled back down. "Sure, sure. As soon as we wake up. Then the healer can tell you that you're nuts." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Inuyasha pulled her close and closed his own eyes. Drifting off to sleep he couldn't help but smell the foreign scent mingled in with Kagome's natural scent.

AN: Please Review! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed already!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kagome stared at the elderly healer in shock. "Pregnant?" She knew her voice was on the high side, but she tried to keep the hysteria out of her voice.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with round eyes. His claws found purchase in the wooden wall behind him and that was the only thing keeping him standing. "But we've only been mates for three weeks." He said quietly.

The healer's wrinkled face crinkled up in a smile as she chuckled. "It only takes once, young man. There is no need to be concerned, she is strong and young and should have no problems carrying the pup."

"Pup?" Kagome asked quietly. "Will it be a half demon?" She felt more coherent if she was asking questions, not dwelling on the actual fact.

The healer shrugged, not seeming too concerned. "Well, I have no knowledge of a half demon and a human bearing a child, but I assume the pup will have some demonic tendencies. We will not know for sure until it gets here."

Kagome took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "How long will the pregnancy last?"

Inuyasha could hear the new conviction in her voice and gained enough strength from it to cross the room and put his arms around his mate. Her eyes met his and she smiled softly as she leaned against him.

"The pregnancy will probably last around nine months, just as human gestation."

Inuyasha placed his hand over Kagome's stomach protectively. "We are going to have a pup." He said in wonder, as if had finally hit him.

"Yes." Kagome agreed happily. Her face then turned worried. "How the hell are we going to tell my mother?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and Kagome met the others at breakfast in the same room they had supped in a few days prior. Inuyasha was already treating Kagome like glass and she groaned to herself, 'It is going to be a long nine months.'

Mateo was exceptionally chipper due to Arya practically sitting in his lap next to him. There was quite a bit of muttering around the table, especially when the meal started and Taiki hadn't shown up. Sesshomaru ignored the chatter and concentrated on his meal.

"Sesshomaru," Mateo said to get the demon's attention. "I will be going away for a short period of time. There is business I need to attend to in the North." Sesshomaru nodded once to show he had heard him. "I trust you, as my Alpha, to protect my mate in my absence." Everyone around the table was frozen in place, except for Mateo and Sesshomaru who seemed to not notice the others shock.

Sesshomaru seemed amused. "Of course. It is my duty to protect and care for my Beta's mate in his absence."

There was a cry of outrage around the table as Sesshomaru's words broke through their cloud of shock. Many stood and Kagome was pulled to Inuyasha's side, his body partly covering her. She could clearly see the smirk on Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru slammed one clawed fist on the table and caused everyone to shut their mouths. His face was still serene, but his eyes glowed with anger.

Once everyone took their seats again, Sesshomaru returned to eating as if nothing had happened. Mateo couldn't help the smirk that covered his face, but Ayra looked tense. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between Sesshomaru and Mateo.

"We are leaving today, Brother." Inuyasha said into the silence.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye as he continued to eat. "Of course. I have one last thing to give you. Meet me in my study after the meal ends."

Inuyasha nodded to show his understanding and returned to his own meal. Kagome watched the various demons around the table as they discussed trivial topics, even as their minds were on the revelations that had happened at the table.

As soon as the meal was over, Inuyasha ushered Kagome, Miroku and Sango out the door and into an empty chamber.

"What the hell was that all about?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against one of the walls. "That was Mateo letting everyone know he was Beta. The others obviously aren't too happy about it. To tell you the truth, I saw it coming."

Sango gave him a confused look. "You did?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, while we were gone I noticed they acted more like brothers. They grew up together. I'm guessing it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru made it public, but Mateo must have wanted to rub it into their faces." Inuyasha laughed outright. "It was rather entertaining."

"You're not upset?" Miroku asked incredulously. When all he received in answer was a blank stare, he elaborated. "Shouldn't you be Beta as the younger brother? Mateo is not blood relation, is he?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Why the hell would I want to be Beta? Besides it's not a blood thing, it's an ability thing." He pushed away from the wall and started towards the door. "I've got to see Sesshomaru about something. Get everything ready to travel. Sango, keep an eye on Kagome and don't let her do too much." He passed through the door, leaving one fuming mate and two very confused people.

"Kagome, why am I not supposed to let you do much work?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you as we pack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omega? What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha fingered the black pendant in his hand.

"It's the third; Alpha, Beta and Omega. You can refuse, of course, but you do deserve the title." Sesshomaru said without looking up from his paperwork.

"What does this mean?"

"You will have all of the privileges granted to the Omega, and the responsibilities. They only time you will really be called upon is in a case of war. But you will have all the protection this clan can offer you… and yours." He looked up and gave him a significant look.

"You know about the pup?" Inuyasha said quietly as his hand closed around the pendant.

"Yes." Was all the Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha pull the pendant around his neck. Inuyasha nodded and put his hand on the door to leave.

"Thank you, Alpha." He said just loud enough for Sesshomaru's demonic hearing to pick up before he walked out.

"You're welcome, little brother." Sesshomaru muttered to the empty room.

AN: okay I know I have Sessy being rather OOC but, it's my story and I'll do what I want! Mwaahaahaahaa! Anywho, you know what to do, Review! (wow that rhymed!)


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay I have some news some of you might not be happy to hear. I am upping the rating for this…T is just not going to cut it after these next few chapters…I'm sorry to anyone too young to read past T, but I also don't want to slip up and be responsible for someone reading something they shouldn't without the proper warning…no lemons still, but the violence and swearing are going up…

Chapter 16

Kagome was sitting cross-legged on her bed, in her room, staring at the wall. Her poor mate kept glancing in her direction from his spot on the floor, but he kept his mouth shut. Speaking was a sure way to get her pissed off again and he really didn't want to dodge the rest of the books on her shelf. An avalanche of schoolbooks that were thrown his way already surrounded him, and he didn't even know what he said that was so wrong…

Pregnancy hormones were obviously to blame, but Inuyasha was not going that route, he liked his head attached to his body, thank you very much. Kagome's Mom had explained to him that she would be a bit emotional until the child was born, but why did she have to try and kill him on a daily basis?

Inuyasha's thought turned to the matriarch of the family. She had been shocked at first at the news, but now that almost four months had passed she had gotten used to the idea and even seemed excited to be getting a grandchild. She didn't seem phased at all that the father of her daughter's child was a half demon…she had to be a saint.

Kagome sighed and picked up one of the notebooks that she hadn't thrown at him…yet…and he stiffened until she started to write in it again. Inuyasha felt a wave of concern wash over him. Kagome had been working so hard.

The schedule for the last four months had been pretty simple. Inuyasha would walk Kagome to school, then return to the Feudal Era. He had been slowly filling up their house with things that they would need, as well as helping Sango and Miroku fight demons and look for Kohaku. Then he would return to the modern world to pick her up from school. Some weekends they went down the well and visited with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her do anything strenuous.

Inuyasha was startled from these thoughts when Kagome gave a little cry and rested her hand on the small bump that had formed housing their pup. Inuyasha was across the room and beside her before his brain even registered the movement.

"Are you alright?" Anxious golden eyes scanned over her quickly, trying to find anything wrong. He was a bit shocked when she smiled and placed his calloused hand over her stomach.

"It moved!" She said excitedly. "Can you feel it?" Inuyasha kept as still as he could and concentrated completely on his hand. And then he felt it, kind of like a flutter of wings against his hand.

His face broke into a huge smile and he wrapped on of his arms around Kagome's shoulders. "That's our pup." He said in wonder.

Kagome discarded her notebook and leaned into his shoulder. "What do you think, boy or girl?"

Inuyasha smirked. "A boy of course."

Kagome smacked him upside the head and rolled her eyes. "Oh you're so sure, huh?" she smiled when he rubbed the back of his head where her hand had connected with his skull.

"You think it's a girl?" he asked uncertainly.

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "I don't know what it is…I'm just tired of calling it 'it'! But I don't want to call it a boy if it's a girl or vice versa." She bit her lip and placed her hand over her stomach. "You know, I haven't gone to a real doctor because we were worried that the child might not look human but…you look mostly human," Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not, the large lump left on his head from her previous throwing spree had him deciding to just drop it. "and I'm human, so the child should look like us, right?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I suppose." He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well there is a way to see the baby before it is born…"

"Huh?"

Kagome smiled. "It's called an ultrasound."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The place smelled. He crinkled up his nose but didn't say a word. Kagome was sitting on a padded table in a hospital gown, waiting for the doctor, and she was already on edge.

"Good morning." The doctor opened the door and pulled the chart from the wall at the same time. She had a friendly looking smile on her face and she sat down on a stool to the side of the table.

"Now let's see. You are here for a general exam and your first ultrasound?" she smiled at the excited expression on Kagome's face. "Let's get the general out of the way first."

The exam passed quickly enough and the doctor smiled at the anxious expressions on both of their faces. "Everything seems to be fine, we will have to wait a few days for the blood work though. Now, are you ready to see your baby?"

The gel was cold as it was rubbed against Kagome's slightly swollen stomach. A heartbeat was soon heard echoing through the room and then a picture appeared on the screen.

"Now, let's see. This is your baby's arm…and that's a leg. There's your baby's head. Now do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Inuyasha was staring at the screen in wonder. He couldn't believe that was actually his pup. He looked closely and was pretty sure he saw normal human ears on it's tiny head. He barely heard Kagome answer the doctor's question.

"Well, it looks like you are going to be the proud parents of a baby boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha's arms were holding on to the shopping bags as he kept a close eye on his mate. She had stopped to finger a blue baby blanket that had little white snowflakes stitched into the edges. Her mouth curved up into a smile and she picked up the blanket and headed towards the register. Inuyasha just smiled and followed her. Once they had found out their pup was to be a boy, Kagome insisted they go out and buy some blue things.

"Inuyasha," He looked up from the stuffed bear that he was looking at, to see her back with another bag for him to carry. "Have you though about names?"

They kept coming up with names the entire way home.

"There is no way my son is going to be named, Matsuo." Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome huffed as she ascended the steps to the shrine. "Well then, you think of something!"

"Kenichi."

Kagome stopped and stared at the shocked half demon.

"What?" he ducked in reflex, sure she was going to hit him again.

"That's PERFECT!" she practically screeched and jumped Inuyasha, who had to drop one of the bags to steady himself so that they didn't go tumbling down the stairs.

"Shit, be careful Kagome!" he scolded and bent to pick up the fallen bag without releasing his hold on his smiling mate. "You really think it's a good name?"

She smiled and nodded. "Kenichi." She repeated softly, one of her hands cradling her swollen belly.

AN: okay so there was a time jump…trying to get this fic finished before I break for Christmas. I'll be gone for a month then and I'm trying to make it so I wont leave this fic hanging…we'll see if it actually happens. Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: so I realized after I posted that I didn't explain about the name…now for a scary look into my thought process. I found the name Kenichi in another fic, and I liked it, but I wasn't going to thrown in a name I didn't know about. I knew 'Ken' was sword and 'ichi' could mean one…one sword? Hmmm so I looked it up. I found a site that said Kenichi meant 'first born of samari' so I thought about that for a second…one…sword…one of the sword…first of the sword (samari). So basically it's the first-born son of one that fights with a sword…pretty accurate wouldn't you agree? And it was complete chance that I saw the name and liked it, freaky huh?

Anywho, on with the story, hold on for another time jump…keep all arms and legs inside the time machine and no taking flash photography…

Chapter 17

Kagome felt the bed shift and she opened her eye a crack to watch her mate flit to the cut out window of their treehouse. His silver hair glint in the moonlight and she was sure his golden eyes were locked on the moon. Every since she entered her eighth month, he had been getting up in the middle of the night and staring off into the stars.

She knew he was afraid of the coming months; afraid that he wouldn't be a good father to his pup. But there was something else that ate away at him and she couldn't get him to speak about it. Every time she asked, he would only say he was anxious for the pup to get here.

She stood up carefully from the bed, trying to not disturb him, but he turned anyway. Soft golden eyes pierced her soul and held her in place.

"You should be asleep. You need your rest." His voice was quiet but held a demanding quality to it.

"I can't sleep. Kenichi wants to know why his Otousan keeps getting out of bed." She said with a tilt of her head. She did sit back down on the bed, only because Inuyasha started towards her.

He sat down behind her and snaked her arms around her bulging belly. He could feel his pup kicking against his hands. "Sorry Kenichi." He said lowly in Kagome's ear. "The moonlight just calms me I suppose."

Kagome leaned back into his strong embrace and could feel the little pup inside her still and cease it's kicking, as if he had really been as upset by his otousan's absence as she had been.

"Why do you need the moonlight to calm you?" she asked quietly when it was obvious he was done with his explanation.

A large sigh was heard over her shoulder and his voice tickled her ear as it blew her hair gently. "I am afraid." She didn't interrupt, but let him continue at his own pace. "I am afraid that I may lose you and the pup. I'm not in control here, and that always frightens me."

He was quiet and Kagome felt a warm liquid hit the back of her neck where his head was resting. She didn't comment on the tears, just as she knew he wouldn't want her to. She was slightly surprised to feel a drop of water hit her own arm. She reached her hand up to her face and felt her own tears gathered beneath her lashes.

"Why do you think anything will happen?" She said quietly, lacing her fingers with his own.

Inuyasha's head lifted from her shoulder and a long sigh echoed through the still room. "I never told you this, but the night we rescued Rin, Sesshomaru told me about his mate. He told me how she had been strong and fierce. And then he told me how she had died giving their son life." Kagome gasped in shock and could feel Inuyasha's arms tighten around her. "Their son, died three hours later." He said quietly.

She tightened her grip on his arms and finally understood his uneasiness. "That will not happen." She said confidently as Inuyasha pulled them both down and pulled the covers back over them. "You know Mom has been watching my health like a mad woman, and she was a RN before she had me and my brother. Everything should go as planned." She said quietly as she drifted off into sleep.

"I hope so, Kagome." He pulled his mate closer and felt his little Kenichi kick against his hand that he had cradled around her belly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome!" Ayumi called as she drug the helpless Hojo towards the pregnant girl and her ever watchful companion. After it was painfully obvious that Kagome wasn't going to leave Inuyasha, Hojo had opened his eyes and saw Ayumi in a new light. They had been going out for about six months now.

"Ayumi!" She greeted the girl with just as much enthusiasm. She felt really good this morning, her back barely hurt when she woke up.

"Guess what? They are having a showing of this great new movie tonight, we should totally double date!" Ayumi said, the girls completely ignoring their male counterparts.

"Actually that sounds good." Inuyasha said, surprising them all. He had barely said ten words when in the presence of any of her schoolmates before.

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "But I though we were going to…go visit Sango and Miroku?" She had almost slipped and said 'down the well' but had caught herself just in time.

Inuyasha shook his head. "They won't be home. They got a tip and are going to check it out."

Her eyes widened. "But I want to…"

"No." The answer was harsh and Ayumi and Hojo looked at him in shock. His face softened slightly. "Not right now, Kagome, it is not safe, we don't know his state of mind and I will not put you in that kind of risk."

Her face showed understanding and she turned back to the shocked Ayumi. "So when's the movie?" she asked, as if the weird conversation had never happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie had been interesting and funny, even Inuyasha seemed to enjoy himself. The four of them were now walking home, cutting through some backstreets as a short cut.

Ayumi was impersonating one of the actresses from the movie and had Kagome and Hojo in stitches. Inuyasha stiffened and pulled Kagome behind him.

Kagome looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Shush, someone's coming…" Hojo and Ayumi were quietly staring at him in a bit of fear.

Kagome didn't have long to wait. Around one corner came a group of tough looking guys. Her head whipped towards their only exit and saw another group coming from that direction.

One out of the first group called out. "Looks like we caught some flies in our web, boys. I think it's time to initiate the newbies."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome further behind him and growled softly. Hojo and Ayumi now looked closer to terrified.

The same guy pulled three rather scared looking boys from his ranks. "Look it's the three of you against two girls, one guy that looks like he's no trouble and that one. Almost too easy." He shoved one of the smaller ones forward harshly.

"But she's pregnant…" One of the three looked over his shoulder at the leader.

A cold glint entered the leader's eye. "So?"

It was then that Inuyasha spoke up. "Leave, I don't want to kill you."

He got laughter for that comment. "What? you are surrounded…don't think you're getting out of this alive, pretty boy."

Maybe it was the words 'pretty boy' or maybe Inuyasha was just tired of listening to him talk. With a roar he leapt to the first opponent, quickly dropping the body to the ground. With a roundhouse kick he took out the second and pushed him into the third. In a matter of seconds the three 'newbies' were down for the count.

The leader glared at the silver haired 'man' that was in a crouched position waiting for the next one to attack. He pulled a gun from his back pocket. "You annoy me." He said as shot the confused half demon.

Gasps of shock went around the circle when not only did Inuyasha not go down, he moved forward and picked their leader up by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Hard.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You could have hit my wife and child!" He pulled back and slammed the man's head against the wall again, the gun that had been still clutched in his hand falling to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, fear lacing her voice.

Her warning was too late. Pain lashed through Inuyasha's back as gunfire roared behind him. He tossed the lifeless body that he still held by the neck towards the one who dared fire on him. He staggered forward, which sent the rest of them scattering. One stopped and picked up their lifeless leader before fleeing as fast as he could.

It was only when Inuyasha was sure that they were gone did he fall to his knees. He vaguely heard Kagome's shrieking his name before the world blacked out.

"We have to get him to a hospital." Hojo said as he tried to lift the bleeding man on his shoulders.

"No." Kagome shook her head. Ayumi tried to argue but Kagome cut her off. "NO! We have to get him to my house. He CAN NOT go to a hospital!" Her sharp tone and authoritative stance had her friends nodding along quickly.

Hojo lifted the slightly larger Inuyasha and started the on the way to the shrine. Luckily they weren't that far and once he reached the shrine's steps, Ayumi ran up the steps to get help.

Souta's eyes widened when he took in the bleeding Inuyasha but he bravely helped Hojo carry him up the steps and laid him gently on the table top that Mom had prepared with Ayumi and Gramp's help with towels and sheets.

They laid him on his stomach as the most damage was to his back. They quickly cut his shirt from his back and Kagome stared in horror. It looked like he had been hit at least ten times. Some looked shallow as if his bones had deflected the bullets but others looked deep.

"This might take a while." Her mother coaxed the distraught pregnant woman into a chair and picked up tweezers and a small scalpel that she had kept from her days as a nurse. A bucket of boiling water was sitting at her feet waiting to sterilize her instruments. "I'm sorry I can't give him anything for the pain. Hojo, tie those strips of cloth over his shoulders and waist to keep him from moving."

Kagome tightened her grip on Ayumi's hand as her mother started the careful process of removing the bullets. She had to fight the tears that threaten to fall as his body arched in pain.

'Come on Inuyasha. I've seen you get your brother's hand through your chest…you've just got to be all right. Your Kenichi needs you. I need you.'

AN: now I'm going to go hide in my bunker and wait for ya'll to realize that if you kill me the story ends here…please review!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: See I'm not so evil…okay someone said they didn't think a bullet would do much to a half demon. I agree, that would be why when he got shot the first time, it was like, what was that? But when peppered from behind…it would do a lot more damage to soft tissue, making him loose a lot more blood…

And ya'll are getting good at guessing what comes next…

Chapter 18

To keep her sanity while her mother dug around in Inuyasha's back for the bullets, Kagome finally explained to Hojo and Ayumi what Inuyasha was. She glossed over much of the gory details and danger of her trips to the Feudal Era, but told her story to the sound of bullets plopping into a metal bowl.

They had both been shocked, but then agreed that the 'illnesses' made so much more sense now. Ayumi cooed over Inuyasha's ears when Kagome pulled the bandana carefully from his head.

As her mother finished bandaging the half demon's back, Kagome carded her fingers through his hair. It pained her to see the grimace on his face.

"Help me shift him to his side, I need to check the wound on his chest." Her mother said, exhaustedly wiping a bloody hand across her cheek before dunking the surgical utensils in the hot water. Hojo helped shift him and held him steady as she checked the wound.

"Not deep at all, seemed his breast bone deflected the bullet." She quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound before laying the half demon back down.

Kagome sighed at the news, but her relief was short lived as she felt a pain constrict around her midsection. She couldn't hide the gasp of pain, nor the way her hands clutched at her bulging belly.

"Kagome!" She heard her mother's cry, but could only concentrate on the pain radiating from her stomach as tears pushed their way through her screwed shut eyelids.

It only took about a minute, even though to Kagome it felt much longer, for the pain to subside, leaving her gasping for breath.

"All the stress must of put her into labor." Her mother muttered as she steered her child out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. "You're not that early so it should be no problem." She reassured the girl as she sat her on the edge of the bed. "Remember all the exercises we went over? This still might take awhile, it is your first."

Her mother's words seemed to jinx them however for it was only twenty minutes later that Kagome's water broke. After that the contractions were about five minutes apart. Ayumi sat by Kagome's side and held her hand, coaching her as much as she could while Hojo kept asking if Kagome needed ice chips, water, a blanket, etc. until her mother asked him to help her get things together for the birth.

Kagome's fear that the child may look, well different, had forced her to decide to have the birth at home, so everything was ready. Three hours of excruciating pain and cussing out the half demon for doing this to her, her mother was finally telling her to push.

"That's my girl, one more big push, come on now…yes!" Kagome leaned back against the headboard and gasped for breath, heart in her throat, waiting to hear her son's first cry. It took almost ten seconds, but then the most beautiful sound Kagome ever heard reached her ears.

"Is he…?" She wasn't even sure what she was asking.

"He's fine." Her mother assured her as she cleaned him up. "He's got ten toes and ten fingers."

"My son." Several pairs of eyes turned to the doorway to see a very pale but grinning half demon slumped against the doorframe. Peeking from behind him, Souta's wide eyes were locked on the tiny bundle in his mother's arms.

"Should you be up?" Kagome asked anxiously taking in his bandaged torso.

"Feh, woman. I'm fine." He moved into the room stiffly and sat down heavily beside his mate, cringing slightly. The new grandmother laid their newly wrapped son in Kagome's arms, then ushered out everyone else.

The baby had a dusting of black hair along its skull, it's tiny eyes shut in sleep. Tiny hands stretched out of the blanket he was wrapped in and his little mouth opened in a yawn.

Inuyasha ran one finger gently down the side of his son's head, a look of wonder and love in his golden eyes. He leaned lightly against Kagome and kissed her temple gently. "I'm sorry."

Kagome's brows knit in confusion. "Sorry? For what?"

Inuyasha's eyes were back on his son, who was sleeping peacefully. "For not being there for you." He said quietly.

"You saved us, you saved all of us. Kenichi just couldn't wait to see you." Kagome's lips curved up into a soft smile.

"I love you." He kissed her again and snuggled carefully next to his mate and child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kagome woke to find the place next to her empty. She looked across the room to see Inuyasha holding their son and looking out the window at the sunrise. He was speaking too softly for Kagome to hear his words, but the tone made her smile.

He noticed she was awake and turned from the window. His chest was still heavily bandaged, but he was moving with a bit more ease. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed. "Kenichi wanted to see the sunrise." He explained.

Kagome smirked and looked down at the bundle lying in his arms. Kenichi's golden eyes looked up at her and her heart filled with emotion, causing her eyes to tear over.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" There was an anxious edge to his voice as he wiped away one of the tears that broke through her lashes.

"Nothing." She sniffed and shook her head. "Just hormones…"

Inuyasha kissed her temple and held her close to his side, his son cradled in his arms. "Hey, have you felt for a demonic aura?" he asked quietly.

Kagome sighed as she shifted to a more comfortable position. "It's faint, very, very faint." She shut her eyes and leaned against her mate.


	19. Chapter 19

13 years later…

Chapter 19

"KENICHI! This is so not funny! Your mother is going to kill me!" Shippo yelled into the surrounding forest after two hours of searching for the little brat.

Little did he know he was being watched by golden eyes, perched high in the tree above him. Kenichi smirked and calculated the distance from his current branch to the fox demon's head. Launching himself from the branch, he landed heavily on Shippo's head, amid rapid cursing.

"My ears!" Kenichi cried dramatically as he held his hands over them.

Shippo ignored his antics and started towards the smaller boy. "I am going to kill you." He threatened.

"Ah, Ni san, I didn't mean anything by it…" Kenichi backed away from the very ticked off fox.

"Didn't mean to jump on my head?" Shippo asked incredulously. "Didn't mean to disappear on me, again? Or… Didn't mean to eat my last fish?"

Kenichi scratched his head and thought. "Yeah, those."

"Kenichi." Shippo warned and took one step closer.

Kenichi knew when he pushed too far. "Catch me if you can!" he yelled and darted off towards home.

His shoulder length black hair was coming loose from the knot he had tied in it earlier, but he didn't stop to fix it. Even though he figured he was faster than any being in the forest, Shippo had anger fueling him and that always made this game a bit trickier.

Nobody could explain his abilities. Kenichi knew he was different from the other villagers, but he didn't dwell on it too much. He looked normal enough, except his eyes were a bit too golden. But he could slip through almost any terrain without detection and his speed was unmatched.

His father had explained to him about the demon blood flowing through his veins, his heritage so to speak. He had seen his father fight demons that dared to attack the village and had seen the same village shun him for his demon half.

Kenichi's thoughts flew from his head as the tree house came into view. He could still hear Shippo running behind him so he chose his next steps carefully. Spotting his father on one of the outer branches he veered his course to the left. Three jumps later he landed gracefully beside Inuyasha and leaned nonchalantly against a branch.

Inuyasha looked at his son with an eyebrow raised. "What did you do?"

Kenichi gave his father his patented 'I'm innocent' look. "Whatever makes you think I did something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked down between the branches. Looking up at them was a very angry fox demon. "Oh I don't know…maybe because Shippo looks a bit murderous at the moment."

Kenichi leaned against his father's side. "Oh, you know Shippo. He gets overly attached to his fish…" Inuyasha groaned.

"I raised a thief…" he shook his head, a small smirk playing across his features. "Hey Shippo!" he called down to the now brooding fox. "I thought you were after this?" with a swift movement he was holding Kenichi upside down by the ankle.

"INUYASHA!" All three males cringed. "Put him down before you drop him." Kagome was leaning out the window, brandishing the knife she had been cutting the vegetables with. "And wash up for dinner."

The four sat around the low table in the homey main room and dug into the meal Kagome had prepared. A few minutes passed in silence as they enjoyed the good food.

"So Shippo," Kagome said, "Are you sure you are going to be okay here for a month by yourself? You know Miroku and Sango would love to have you."

Shippo shuddered. "No, no I will be fine here. I don't think I could stomach a whole month with the terrors."

Kagome tutted. "Shippo, they are only four, that is not way to speak about the twins."

Shippo eyed her. "They are terrors and you know it."

A smirk flitted across her face. "They are a bit of a handful." She admitted.

"You will bring me back goodies, right?" He looked up at her from under his lashes.

Inuyasha reached around his son and clopped the fox on the head. "Brat."

Kenichi snickered so as Inuyasha was drawing his hand back he cuffed him as well.

Kagome just shook her head. It definitely was never boring around here…

AN: BIG time jump…this story is slowly coming to an end, sniff, sniff…maybe 5/6 more chapters left…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Grandma! We're here!" Kenichi burst through the front door and was quickly caught by his uncle.

"Uncle Souta!" Kenichi cried as his uncle flipped him in the air and held him over his shoulder.

"Hey ya, Ken-chan!" he said as he dropped the squirming boy on the couch.

Kenichi scowled upside down at him. "Don't call me that!" he protested.

Souta just smirked. "Where's your parents?"

"Right here." Kagome stated from the door. Inuyasha stood behind her, carrying the bags.

"Hey, sis." Souta pulled Kagome further into the room and hugged her, pulling a bag off of Inuyasha's shoulder as he passed. "I'll help ya."

"My, my, what has happened to my living room?"

"Grandma!" Kenichi flipped off the couch and went to give his grandmother a hug, which she returned with interest.

Kagome reached around Kenichi and hugged her mother. "Hi mom."

Inuyasha dropped the bags and also hugged her in greeting. "Hey mom, how have you been feeling?"

She smiled gently at the concerned half demon. "Just fine, Inuyasha."

"Come, let's have some tea." Her mother led the girl into the kitchen, Kenichi on their heels saying something about cookies.

Inuyasha shook his head and picked some up the bags. Souta picked up the rest and together they transferred the luggage into Kagome's room.

"Hey Inuyasha." Souta pushed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned to see Souta holding out a pair of tickets.

"Look, I got these for Kagome's birthday, but after last year…" Souta groaned, remembering how sensitive Kagome had become about her age. "So I figured I'd give them to you, and you could take her. Just leave me out of it." He shoved his hands in his pockets after Inuyasha took the tickets from him.

Inuyasha smirked. Oh yes, he remembered that birthday. He still had the scars. "What are they for?"

"It's a play called, Midnight Song, something a local playwright put together and directed at the community theatre. But it's gotten great reviews and I figured you two needed a night out. It's for next Friday."

Inuyasha tackled him and quickly captured the younger boy in a headlock. "Thanks, little bro."

Souta just shrugged and struggled to get the stronger half demon off of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So sweetie, how's it been? The last time you were here you mentioned something about rising tensions?"

Kagome sighed and twirled the tea in her cup. Kenichi sunk down into the chair, he was hoping his mother would be distracted enough and forget about his presence. "It's getting worse." She muttered. "Sesshomaru came by about two weeks ago. It seems the Northern wolf tribe have set their sights on Inu lands." She rubbed a hand across her face.

"My dear it can't be that bad. I thought you told me something about a 'shield' that protects them?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's failed before. And Mateo is not helping matters. His general attitude is 'bring it on' instead of trying to forge some sort of compromise, the arrogant idiot. I am just worried Inuyasha is going to be called off to war or something…"

Kenichi looked at his mother with wide eyes. He had known things were going on, but he didn't know his father might be fighting in a war. He thought back to when his Uncle Sesshomaru visited and remembered a heated conversation between him and Kagome. Inuyasha had merely watched until Kagome ran out of steam. Kenichi remembered watching his father step in front of her, say a few words and half bow to his brother, who returned the gesture.

He hadn't known what it had meant at the time, but he did know his father hadn't slept in the house that night. He listened intently to what else his mother would reveal.

But his hopes were thrashed when Inuyasha and Souta crashed into the kitchen. Kagome glared at her mate and brother at the ruckus they caused and flicked some cooled tea at the half demon.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked as he wiped the tea from his face and dropped into a chair.

Kagome shrugged. "You probably deserved it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And here I was going to take you out this Friday."

Kagome raised and eyebrow. "Out."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup. Souta said he would watch Kenichi,"

"I did?" Souta muttered quietly as Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome looked interested now. "So, where are we going?" she smiled at him innocently.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

AN: sorry it's short…muse seems to be out to lunch…


	21. Chapter 21

AN: yeah I know, I was supposed the finish this before Christmas but, I got into a fight with my muse over how this was going to end and so instead I worked on other fics that I knew where I was going…I have a clear idea of what's going to happen now…but I don't want to spoil the story so…enjoy…

Chapter 21

It had been raining for three days, but on Friday the rain had finally abated. There was only a slight chill to the air so Kagome dressed in a warm woolen skirt and cashmere sweater. She even slipped on the very seldom-used heels. She took one last look in the mirror before rushing down the stairs.

Golden eyes scanned her from the coach. She smirked at his slightly glazed expression. Kenichi and Souta turned from their positions on the floor, where they were playing video games.

"Looking good, Mom." Kenichi smiled. She went over to him and kissed his forehead. He endured this with a grimace.

Inuyasha stood up from the couch and snaked an arm around her waist. "Ready to go?"

"Be careful," Came a warning from the kitchen. Her mother sneaked her head around the corner. "And have fun." She smiled at the pair.

"We will." Kagome assured her.

She smiled and waved goodbye to those left in the room. She snuggled into his side as they walked outside. It had been a long time since they had been out together alone. She watched the moon rise and sparkle off the wet streets as they made their way. The city seemed alive, the air fresh after the rain.

She smiled to herself and leaned up to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. His eyes sought after hers and he gently kissed her lips as they were walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"I love you." She murmured when she burrowed back into his side.

"Love you, too." He replied as he laid his cheek on the top of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stared at the white walls, wet hair falling in his face. He could hear every beat of his heart, every painful breath. The ticking clock in the corner seemed to drill into his head. He was vaguely aware of the other people in room, the scent of salt heavy in the air. The scent of blood was also thick, mainly as the red stained his hands and chest. Various people tried to get the blood off of him, but he merely snarled at anyone who got too close.

His thoughts couldn't help but flash to a few hours ago, when this nightmare began. Phantom sounds of screeching tires, busting glass, and a startled scream kept replaying in his mind.

He kept seeing her small body flying through the air, kept seeing her head hit the concrete with such a force. He hadn't been able to stop it, hadn't been able to keep her safe. He had held her as her life slowly seeped out the wound in her head and side.

Her eyes kept haunting him; so full of love and not a hint of accusation. She had asked him to hold her tight, said she was cold. He had held her close, kissed her softly for the last time, and watched the light fade from her eyes as the flashing lights lit up the street.

He had been pried from her cold body as people converged to try and help. Inuyasha had already known it was useless; she was gone. The thought had hit him with such suddenness, with such intensity that he didn't even feel the heart wrenching sobs that racked his body, nor the hot tears that coursed down his face, mixing with the rain water that fell from the sky in large droplets.

But the tears had stopped now. He was left empty inside.

Someone placed their hand on his shoulder and he looked up, ready to bite whosever head it was off, until he saw the bloodshot eyes of his mother in law. She was being supported on one side by Souta and on the other by a very pale and puffy eyed Kenichi.

"We need to go home. There is nothing more we can do here." She said softly, her voice cracking near the end.

He closed his eyes for a second before standing stiffly. His shoulders slumped and head held down so that his hair hung in front of his face, he followed the small group out of the hospital and into the relentless rain.

As the rest of them piled into a cab for the ride back to the shrine, Inuyasha shook his head.

"I need to walk." He ignored their protests as he strode through the downpour. It was fitting weather he mused. It matched the storm ravishing through his mind.

His Kagome, his mate, his life. They were all taken away so quickly. He pulled the hood of the sweatshirt that Souta had forced on him over his head. It created a safe haven for him to look out at the world from, a haven away from prying eyes that tried to intrude on his despair.

That night Inuyasha sat at the window in Kagome's room and watched the continuing rain. It had slowed to a slight drizzle but the clouds were enough to hide the moon from view. He turned when the door opened softly. Outlined in the doorway, his son had a defeated look about him.

Inuyasha guiltily realized that he wasn't the only one in pain. He reached an arm out and gathered his son in his lap. The boy burrowed into his side and Inuyasha felt his small body wrench as a sob tore through his throat. He rested his head on top of Kenichi's and held his son close as they mourned.

AN: Okay, I know you all want to kill me now…let me explain further what I was talking about. When I first decided to make this a multi-chapter fic it was because I heard the song, Last Kiss by Richie Valens. I knew that with a title like blood and tears this couldn't have a fluffy happy ending…if that's what you were after, pretend it ended after Kenichi was born…anyways, there is more coming soon…and I always want to hear from you!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The funeral had been soggy and grey. Inuyasha had stood beside his son as they lowered Kagome into the wet ground, his face a mask of ice. They didn't stay long in that era after the funeral. Inuyasha said few words of goodbye, while Kenichi hugged his grandmother tightly before letting go and wiping his eyes.

The parting had a definite air of finality to it as Inuyasha took one last look around the shrine before jumping down the well, Kenichi on his heels. The came out the other side and made their way silently to the tree house that they called home.

Shippo was sitting at the base of the tree, cooking a brace of fish over a small fire, when they arrived. He looked at them in confusion as Inuyasha strode past without even glancing his way. Kenichi stopped beside the fire and watched as his father jumped the short distance to the porch.

"Where is…" Shippo started but trailed off when Kenichi's eyes locked on his.

"Mama's…" he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Mama's dead, Shippo, she got hit…she got hit by a car and died…three days ago."

Shippo shook his head slowly as if trying to clear the cobwebs away. "What?"

"It had been raining…the roads were slick, it was an accident. She died before the doctors got there…" A painful spasm crossed Kenichi's face before he regained control. "I have to go pack, we are leaving for Sesshomaru's"

Shippo watched, a shocked expression still on his face, as Kenichi climbed up to the house. He snapped out of his shock when the smell of burnt fish hit his sensitive nose. He kicked the fish out of the fire and rushed up the steps to the house.

He stood in the doorway, hesitant to step inside, watching Kenichi pull things down and shove them in a cloth bag. Shippo assumed Inuyasha was in the other room, as he heard banging coming from that direction. He walked carefully across the room and stood in the doorway, watching Inuyasha pull Tessaiga from its place on the wall and tied it to his waist. Inuyasha turned and studied Shippo, his face starting to crumple as it finally soaked in.

Inuyasha held an arm out and gathered the smaller fox demon to his side. He knew the young demon had looked to Kagome as his mother and that he was feeling the same pain as the rest of them. Silent sobs racked the small body as Inuyasha held him tight and tried to keep his own tears at bay. He heard a footstep at the door and turned to see Kenichi cross the short distance and wrap his arms around the two of them. Inuyasha lost the battle with his emotions and felt hot tears course down his face as he held his children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them made their way to Miroku and Sango's hut in the village ignoring the stares that were thrown their way. After breaking the news to them, Kenichi and Inuyasha took their leave, while Shippo decided to stay with Miroku and Sango for the time being. Inuyasha had tried to get Kenichi to stay as well, as he knew the territory around Inu lands were starting to get tense, but Kenichi would not hear of being parted from Inuyasha.

They traveled quickly and made it to the Inu lands in a day and a half. Over the years, Inuyasha and Kenichi had traveled there a few times a year and they were easily recognized as they strode through the streets of the outer city. Inuyasha banged a fist against the thick wooden doors that separated the city from the castle proper and was admitted without a problem.

Word had reached ahead of them and Mateo was at the front doors to meet them. He looked slightly confused to see that Kagome wasn't at Inuyasha's side. He smiled hesitantly, then when he saw the stony expressions, dropped it quickly.

"What has happened?" He swept them in through the doors and away from prying ears.

Inuyasha's face never changed expressions. "My mate is dead."

Mateo looked shocked for half a second before rage took over. "Who did this? We'll tear them apart."

Inuyasha shook his head. "It was an accident." His jaw clenched and he looked down the hallway, away from Mateo's eyes. "No one was at fault."

He was shocked to feel Mateo's hand on his shoulder. He turned to see unreadable blue eyes staring at him. "Come with me." He said quietly and led Inuyasha and Kenichi further into the castle. He opened a door to a room and ushered them inside. After motioning them to a futon he cast a critical eye over both of them. "When was the last time you ate?"

Inuyasha's brow creased as he tried to think.

Mateo smiled softly. "Too long then. I will be back, just try to relax." He patted Kenichi on the head affectionately before stepping out the door.

Inuyasha leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. He was not surprised to feel Kenichi curl up beside him and close his eyes. He smiled softly as he draped a protective arm around his son and watched as he drifted off to sleep.

When Mateo returned two servant girls carrying platters of food were following him. When he noticed Kenichi was asleep, he motioned silently for the servants to place the platters on the low table. They bowed respectively and left. Inuyasha adjusted his sleeping son so that he was lying flat on the futon and he covered him with his outer robe before joining Mateo at the low table.

They ate silently, but the smell of food slowly woke Kenichi and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he joined the other two at the table before digging in. Mateo broke the silence when they were down to picking at the remaining food.

"Sesshomaru is at the Northern border, assessing the situation there."

Inuyasha raised his glass of sake to his lips before responding. "Has it gotten worse?"

Mateo leaned on his elbow. "They are getting…restless. It seems they are being led by a wolf demon who has a rather intense hatred for Inu demons."


	23. Chapter 23

AN: had a lot of issues with this chapter for some reason…and fanfiction didn't want to upload…grrrrr….oh well enjoy!

Chapter 23

Sesshomaru's cold eyes surveyed the boundary of his lands. Not more than two miles away, the northern wolf tribe was camped, the smoke from their fires blackening the sky. They obviously weren't trying to hide the fact that they were there.

His sharp eyes caught the quick movements of his messenger coming from the other camp. The exhausted demon made his way through the throng of other demons and bowed low in front of Sesshomaru. He pulled a scroll from the sleeve of his robe and held it out.

Sesshomaru took the scroll and dismissed the messenger with a nod of his head. Breaking the scroll with his claw, his eyes scanned their contents quickly. He closed his eyes in thought as his general watched him closely.

"We have a meeting with the leader of the north wolves, tomorrow at midday." He told his general, Kanya.

Kanya crossed his arms over his chest and stared in the direction of the wolf tribe, his dark eyes thoughtful. "And what are the conditions?"

"We will meet in the middle grounds, with one general each. This is a negotiation meeting only, any attack will be viewed as the end of all negotiations."

Kanya nodded. "I have duties to attend to, do you require anything more of me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. Kanya bowed respectfully and walked away quickly. Sesshomaru crumpled the scroll he still held in his hand and let it fall to the ground as he watched the sun dip below the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The midday sun shone down brightly on the four demons. Kouga and Ayami, his general, stood to the north while Sesshomaru and Kanya stood to the south. They had been talking, rather civilly, for the last hour.

"Why can you not simply expand to the east?" Kanya asked after Kouga had explained the fact that their own lands were become inhabitable due to climate changes and over hunting.

Kouga shook his head. "The lands to the east are desert with almost no game to hunt. The lands to the west are heavily populated with humans. North is already a problem. South is the only direction left."

Sesshomaru looked at him wordlessly. Actually he had been wordless the entire meeting, merely letting Kanya speak. He opened his mouth for the first time. "I see no problems with you integrating with my own people. However, anywhere on Inu lands, I am law."

Kouga seemed to struggle with his pride for a moment, but like any leader, he put the welfare of his tribe over his own comfort. "I see no problem with that."

Ayami clapped her hands together and smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed respectfully; a fist to Kouga's side had him doing the same.

Sesshomaru and Kanya bowed as well. Sesshomaru left without another word, while Kanya smirked at his leader's manners. He turned to the two and smiled warmly. "It is my pleasure to invite you both back to the castle."

Kouga nodded mutely while Ayami smiled. They turned as one to walk back to their camp.

Two days later, Sesshomaru and Co. made the short trip back to the castle. Mateo met them at the gates and raised an eyebrow at the two wolf demons that followed. He shrugged at non-response he got from his cold Alpha.

"Alpha, there has been some distressing news." He told Sesshomaru as he pulled him to the side of the small courtyard, the wolf demon's eyes following him curiously.

"What?" Sesshomaru didn't even look curious.

"Omega's mate is dead." He told him bluntly.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red before he turned and stared intently at Mateo. Mateo knew he needed to explain, and quickly.

"There was an accident, about a week ago I believe. No one was at fault." Mateo could swear he saw concern in the taller demon's cold eyes.

"Where is he?" Mateo blinked, yes there was definitely concern.

Mateo looked west. "In the west garden with Kenichi, I believe." Sesshomaru looked towards his two guests and Mateo waved a hand. "Go. I will take care of them." Sesshomaru nodded once before starting off towards the garden. Mateo watched him for a beat before turning to the now confused demons.

He smiled softly before bowing. "Forgive him. Our Omega has recently lost his mate and Sesshomaru is needed. May I show you in?" he was slightly confused when they didn't follow him. He raised an eyebrow as he could see wheels turning behind Kouga's eyes.

"Omega?"

Now Mateo looked confused. "Yes, Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha."

Kouga's mouth gaped open in shock. "Kagome?" he whispered before his mouth snapped shut and rage nearly poured off of him. Ayami looked frightened, while Mateo just looked even more confused, wondering what the hell he missed.

"I'll kill him." Kouga snarled before looking west and sprinting off once he caught the half demon's scent.

Mateo muttered. "What the hell?" as he took off after the wolf demon, Ayami on his heels.

4


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Since I abandoned this story 6 months ago I decided to just go ahead and wrap up the ending and put this fic to bed

AN: Since I abandoned this story 6 months ago I decided to just go ahead and wrap up the ending and put this fic to bed.Thanks to everyone who stuck through the bumps and rough patches with this fic and to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 24

Sesshomaru found his half brother sitting against a tree in west garden watching his son climb a tree. He approached Inuyasha slowly, allowing the half demon to notice his presence.

Inuyasha turned, his once easily readable eyes shuttered. "Mateo told you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Sesshomaru inclined his head once as Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. Kenichi dropped down from the tree once he realized his uncle was present.

"Uncle Sesshomaru." His smile was half what it should have been and deep dark circles marred the skin under his eyes.

The three stood in silence, and then turned as one towards the east, confusion on each of their faces.

"Who?" Kenichi started, but was cut off when Kouga dropped over the small garden wall and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha barred his teeth. "What are you doing here, you mangy wolf?"

Sesshomaru looked calmly between the two, noting the murderous glares each were sending. Before he could comment, Ayami and Mateo vaulted the wall as well.

"Kouga!" Ayami was furious. Her eyes flashed as she slugged her mate in the jaw, easily bringing him to his knees, as he had been distracted with his glaring contest. "How DARE you?!" She was breathing hard as Kouga picked himself off the ground, the others all looking slightly confused.

Kouga shot a glare towards his irate mate and rubbed his jaw. But his eyes soon centered on Inuyasha once more. "What happened? Were you too weak to keep her safe? Just like the old days." He shook his head and sneered. "You never could keep her safe."

Inuyasha growled as his hand grasped the hilt of his sword. "Just shut up, you bastard."

Kenichi looked between the two snarling males. "Dad, who is this guy?" that caused five pairs of eyes to turn and look at him.

Ayami was the first to speak; a soft tone matched the slightly wistful look on her face. Her anger replaced by something unidentifiable. "He looks like her." Her eyes flashed to the still tense half demon. "But he does have his eyes."

"Dad?" Kenichi asked again, trying to get his father to look at him.

But it was Sesshomaru that answered his question. "They are our newest allies." He replied dryly.

"Allies?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Surprisingly it was Ayami that answered. "Yes, allies." Her voice held an authority that had every eye turn her way. "Because that is what is best for us all. And if the current leader of the north wolves finds fault with this, then maybe it's time for a new leader."

Tensions rose as Kouga showed signs of an internal battle. He finally straightened out of his fighting stance and squared his shoulders. "That will not be necessary. Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize. An outburst like this will not happen again." He hissed his apology through clenched teeth and executed a short bow.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in acceptance while Inuyasha straightened out of his stance as well.

Mateo clucked his tounge. "Well now that that's over, if you will please follow me, I will show you to your quarters." He ushered the still stiff shouldered Kouga and smug Ayami from the gardens.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped against the trunk of the tree. "He's going to be staying here?"

"Temporarily."

"But not forever?"

"No, why?"

Kenichi's gaze whipped back and forth between the two, still wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Because I would have to kill him if he was staying long."

Sesshomaru stared off across the garden. "I take that to mean you are staying for an extended period of time?"

"If you'll have us, Alpha." Inuyasha was trying for a joking tone, but there was too much desperation hidden in the words.

"Certainly, little brother." And that was all that was needed to be said.

THE END!

3


End file.
